


A Year of Danny Phantom

by AQ110



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Apocalypse, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Bonded Pair, Broken Promises, Bullying, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Cannibalism, Cat Puns, Character Death, Character Study, Clones, Cravings, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Ectoplasm, Electrocution, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, Escape, FBI Agent, Family, Family Issues, Fights, Freedom, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Gifts, Hunted, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introspection, King - Freeform, Letters, Lunch, Manipulation, Missing Persons, Monsters, New Years, Nuclear Warfare, Old Age, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Partners in Crime, Planets, Predictions, Prison, Protective, Responsibility, Retirement, Royalty, Self-Sacrifice, Sleep Deprivation, Small Towns, Stress, Suicide Attempt, Summer Camp, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, Wild animals, Wings, Wishes, Worry, dying, gaurdian, graves, kind of?, lonely, maybe? not sure if it counts as a "monster", mayor vlad, on accident, opposite sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 36,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Everyday for the next year I will write a prompt featuring the Danny Phantom world. From fluff, to angst, short to long, character studies to AU's, it will have it all!Day 1) The End is a New Years Countdown
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Valerie Gray, Danny Fenton/Original Character(s), Dash Baxter & Danny Fenton, Dash Baxter & Kwan & Paulina Sanchez & Star, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Sam Manson/Original Character(s), Tucker Foley/Original Character(s), Valerie Gray & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 51
Kudos: 144





	1. The End Leads to a New Years Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Body horror, self sacrificing mentality, "blood"

Something was... _off._ Danny could feel the shift in the air, the coldness that seeped deep inside. Everything seemed so normal, but on its axis at the same time. Like if all of your furniture was moved two centimeters to the left. It all _seems_ normal, but so wrong at the same time.

Ghosts came and attacked Amity as they always do after the Christmas Truce. It was normal, no fights out of what had become his ‘ordinary’ these last two years. But Danny found himself more tired after every fight, no matter how big or small. What used to be just a lingering sleepiness from late night fights became the inability to walk without tripping. Fights that would usually leave him to take a nap turned into a full eight hour sleep. Now days just moving seemed to be a burden on his shoulders.

Not that he would even _consider_ stepping to the side. Amity needed a protector that took both sides into account. And, well, he is certainly the most fitting for that position.

Now it is New Years Eve. Jack Fenton has started preparations for a feast tomorrow, Maddie was tuning up some inventions set to go off at directly midnight, and Jazz began searching for whichever channel would _best_ show the ball drop in New York City later that night. And Danny… Danny is still passed out in his room. At 2pm. With no signs of naturally waking anytime soon.

While Jack and Maddie didn’t seem to notice the boys absence, whether it was because they are wrapped up in their own things or because the two of them are just so used to him being with Sam and Tucker all the time is unclear, Jazz worried for her little brothers well being. Ever since Christmas she’s been finding him sleeping in the oddest places. And now he just looked so, as Sam put it, _dead on his feet._

But she knew to let him rest for as long as she could. They could always talk later, and whatever was happening to him seemed to take up a lot of energy. With how sacrificial her brother could be, it was best to keep him to full power as possible. So for now, she worried silently on the couch, absently flipping through different news stations to keep her distracted.

\---

About an hour later, Danny came downstairs still looking exhausted. Slight bags under his eyes, slouching more than usual, yawning periodically. It was as if he hadn’t just awoken from a 12 hour nap. Before anyone could say anything (namely Jazz), Danny went straight to the door and opened it to Sam and Tucker standing on their porch, Tucker’s hand raised and ready to knock. None of them said or did anything. The three of them simply left to their destination in silent agreement.

\--

Hours later, around ten at night, Sam, Tucker, and Danny found themselves surrounded by gadgets and gizmos in the middle of the woods. The trio had tried _everything_ they could to find out what was wrong with the halfa. From Fenton tech and Tuckers devices to stolen items from Vlad and the Guys in White, _nothing_ worked. Everything turned up normal. Or hurt the ghost boy in some way.

“I’m sorry, man. I really don’t know what's wrong. And something _is_ wrong. Don’t deny it.” Tucker spoke up as he packed away everything back into the duffle bag.

The ghost sighed, more from exhaustion than anything else. “It’s fine, Tuck. We did everything we could think of. Let’s just hope that _whatever_ this is will go away soon.”

Before anyone could say anything else, a puff of cold blue air escaped Phantom’s mouth. “Looks like we got something else to worry about.” Sam snarked. “Who do you think it is?” she asked, looking around the seemingly empty area.

“I’m not sure. But you guys should head home. Your families will be getting worried soon.”

Sam scoffed. “Like that has ever stopped us before.”

“Yeah!” Tucker agreed. “We’re in this for the long run, you know that. _Especially_ when you look like a walking corpse.”

Danny smiled “Well, _technically-_ ”

“Shut up, Danny.” Sam interrupted. “Let’s just go find that damn ghost.”

The three nodded to one another, already used to the drill by now. If the ghost wasn’t in sight, Danny would scout by air, Sam would by ground, and Tucker would try and use his ghost tracker in case something was blocking their visual. Sam and Tucker never strayed far from one another, safety in numbers and all. But Danny had this bad habit where he would try to find and deal with the problem first, usually leaving his partners behind in order to protect them… and get himself into to dumb situations.

Today was no different.

The ghost boy found himself back in town, face to face with one of his newer foes. A magician ghost that goes by Presto, master of illusions and magic. Or if your Danny, Clown is a common replacement in the midst of battle.

“What do _you_ want Presto? Can’t this wait?”

“Why? Haven’t been feeling well, my boy?” the magician replied smugly.

“Wha- how did you-?”

“My, my. The Christmas Truce is such a funny thing, isn’t it? So many gathered, and yet no one suspicious.”

The halfa bristled.”What did you _do?”_

“Oh, just a light spell on your drink. Draining your power. Slowly using your core against you. It won’t _kill_ you. No, no! That’s no fun at all! But me? Oh yes, I most certainly can. The spell will wear off at midnight, the start of the new year.” the ghost brought up a gloved hand, orb of purple power concentrated with a blinding light in their palm. “I do wish we had started sooner, but I think five minutes is plenty of time to take you down.”

“Funny.” Danny scoffed, both fists glowing a more subdued green. “I was thinking the same thing about you.”

**5 minutes** **  
  
**

Light clashed in the night sky, purple and green hitting each other violently. Sparks of power flew between them as the two bodies clashed. A large beam of deep purple soars towards the other opponent, shield being summoned to block off the attack.

But he is weaker than usual, the shield cracks and breaks under the power of the other, shards of ectoplasm breaking off and fading away. The beam just barely singeing the young halfas side.

**4 minutes**

It is then as the intense ectoplasmic heat bubbles and bristles his pale skin that the direness of the situation settles on his mind. That blast _hurt._ It always did, but now his healing power wasn’t kicking in like it usually did, leaving the pain to simmer and burn aggressively.

He shouldn’t have left Sam and Tucker behind.

Or maybe it was good that he did after all.

Biting the inside of his cheek to mask the pain, Danny raised his fists once more. “That all you got, circus act?”

**3 minutes**

The other didn't take kindly to Phantom’s jabs. _They_ were the one in control. _He_ was the one that is _weak_ and _pathetic_ tonight. In a fit of blind, pent up rage, Presto released more energy, creating duplicates with each form covered in a purple glow. There were 12 of him now. Phantom didn’t stand a _chance._ “You wish, half freak! But I’m afraid the climax of our show has just begun!”

Blasts came in all directions to the cocky teen. Energy crackled through the air with force, suffocating the halfa as he tried to fend off the duplicates. Ice formed into spears popped into the fake bodies with very real powers. Two down, then five more, another two. Just puffing out of existence like they were never there. Never a threat.

**2 minutes**

But one landed a hit. The beam hitting the same place as the previous, but more direct. With more power. Surprisingly Danny didn’t feel the same pain as before. Aside from the shock of being pushed back, he _felt_ fine.

Until he looked down.

An entire chunk the size of his fist was completely _missing_ from his left side. Nothing but the sick green goop the absolutely poured from the new wound was there. No suit, no skin. Just a crater and sick amounts of blood splattering down himself and onto the roof of the building below.

_Has ectoplasm always glown this bright?_

The ghost felt sick. He’s been hurt before, but it never gets easier. The things he’s seen at only 15… and now with his healing factor not working the halfa was left to stew in that bubbling pain, a single tear running down his face with the intensity. It was nothing like when the Ghost Portal claimed half his soul, but it wasn’t much better. At least he wasn't _conscious_ the entire time.

Purple filled his vision as Pesto came to float in front of him with a broad smile, hand aimed at the younger like a gun. “Any last words, young abomination?”

Below them, Danny could hear families beginning the countdown to midnight. To when the poison would wear off. Whether he was delusional or not can be debated, but he _swears_ he can feel the energy he’s been missing slowly coming back to him. It was so, so slow. He would need to stall. Ten seconds. That’s all he needed as he felt muscles and arteries sewing themselves together. So painfully slow, but _real._

“Yeah. Maybe a few. I _do_ have a life you know?”

**_Eight_ **

“Out with it then, or are you trying to stall your demise? No one can evade death, _Phantom_. Not even you.”

**_Seven_ **

“I think you forgot, I already did once.”

**_Six_ **

Pesto charged up his hand. “You are wasting my time.”

**_Five_ **

“Alright, alright!” Danny wondered if they could hear the countdown too. He hoped not. “Then my last words is some advice.”

**_Four_ **

“Oh really? And what advice could _you_ possibly want to give _me_?”

**_Three_ **

“Pesto is a really stupid name. Change it if you want someone to take you seriously.”

**_Two_ **

“Soon they will see how _dangerous_ I really am, once I destroy you!”

**_One_ **


	2. Retirement Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things change, but others stay the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of "fading away", dark thoughts

It may not come as a shock to learn that there is no ‘retirement’ for ghosts. What need would there be? Possessed with more energy than their living selves, there’s no reason to retire as a ghost unless you were moving on. With no rules and only the Ancients having jobs (unless it was your obsession like with Walker and Ghost Writer. But they enjoy what they do so it hardly counts) it’s as if the Ghost Zone  _ is  _ their retirement home.

But humans are another story.

Jazz, now in her early 50’s, makes her way into the large stone building. The white walls and chemical smell that would be toxic to most didn’t phase her in the slightest. When you live in a three story lab for most of your childhood these things become second nature. Along with being cautious of food and expecting things to blow up at random, of course.

With powerful steps, Jazz’s black flats marched right past the front desk, having been coming here once a week and with her studious nature of hers, she was sure she knew the layout better than some of the staff members at this point. 52 and still on top of everything, just as it always has been, and always will be.

Howling laughter echoed in the hall of a voice she knew as well as her own. Chaos swarmed around her in the form of flying paper and fleeing patients but the orange haired girl could only roll her eyes and ignore it. Two months here seemed to not hinder the absolute chaos of her family. Well, she certainly wouldn’t have it any other way.

Entering the door to her left that is covered in scorch marks and dents, she smiled as her father pointed his new invention made from the bits and pieces of the retirement home. It seemed to be another blaster of sorts, soon to be confiscated like every other thing he and her mother built. Even in retirement those two can’t even  _ pretend  _ to slow their energy down.

“Dad, you’re scaring the inmates again.” Jazz scolded softly, knowing that no matter what she said right now, she would walk into this exact same picture next week.

“Hello, Jazz!” her mother called. Even with age she is lean and fit, keeping up with a good diet and exercises that no warning for her health or fagil bones could stop. She still wore her jumpsuit as well, although the hood and goggles haven’t been part of it for years since Danny confessed his fear of them.

“Jazz! Not bringing the family today?”

Their daughter shook her head. “No, they’ll be here next week though.”

Maddie nodded. “And Danny?”

The older sibling paused and looked down. Ever since Danny turned eighteen the boy had stopped aging altogether. Jazz theorized that it was because boys were typically fully developed by 18 and with no more to do, his ghost half stopped the process altogether. And things were fine for a while. Danny did have to come clean to his parents when he was 20 after some intense questioning, but things had smoothed out. For a few years. Until, that is, the rest of their ageing became more apparent.

Danny, looking youthful as ever, hated seeing their wrinkles and tired eyes they had developed over the years. Jazz thinks it’s because he’s watching them fade away and leaving him alone, but Danny  _ insists  _ that it’s just because of the old people smell.

“I’m not sure.” Jazz confessed. “He hasn’t called me this week.”

“Do you think he’s okay?” her dad asked worriedly.

“Oh, he’s fine! He was on the news this morning, stopped a ghost from taking over the world.”

“That’s my boy!”

“He’s certainly gotten quicker. I hadn’t even heard of a ghost attacking!” Maddie chimed in, proud.

“Yeah, he’s been working hard.” Jazz agreed. “I still wish that he’d-”

Before she could finish her sentence, a white haired ghost flew through the ceiling into the room. Slight fangs, one glowing blue eye and updated jumpsuit, but still the hero they knew and loved.

“Sorry for the weird entrance.” he began, transforming back into Fenton. “I had to take care of something and this seemed easier.”

“Glad to see you Danny-boy!” Jack cheered, hitting his sons back with enthusiasm.

“Danny! How have things been? We heard you stopped another evil ghost!”

The younger sibling scratched the back of his neck bashfully. Getting praises were still weird to him, even now. It was a lot easier to deal with his haters at times. “Good! Good. Uh, I’ve been meaning to tell you guys something.” His ice blue eyes locked with Jazz’s ocean blue. “ _ All  _ of you.”

Even now Jazz was typically Danny’s go-to consultant with news and help, so it came as a shock that there was something, seemingly important, that he hadn’t told her. “What is it, Danny?”

The younger boy pulled out a pin about the size of a golf ball from his worn jean pocket. It was a yin and yang symbol but one side was a green ghost and the other a sun rather than the usual balck and white. “I have officially been deemed an ancient.”

**_“What?!”_ ** The three other Fenton’s howled in unison.

“Yeah… I couldn’t believe it either. It’s been hundreds of thousands of years since an ancient was formed. Everyone kind of assumed that was it. But, here I am. Breaking another boundary. Guardian of Peace.”

Maddie jumped up and hugged her son tightly, Jack and Jazz joining in soon after. “That’s fantastic! My son! A guardian! How wonderful!”

The halfa laughed lightly. “It’s still weird to me but…” He pulled out three more of the same pins from his other pocket, putting the original back where he got it. His family backed up, watching intently. “I would like you to be part of this with me.”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“If you clip this pin on you are officially seen by the Ghost Zone as my close companion or partner. Some use them for subjects or servants, but that’s not how I roll.” He rolled his eyes and shuddered at the thought. “Basically all you will have to do is tap it to contact me directly, no matter what form I’m in. And if you’re in trouble or hurt anyone with a pin will be given an indicator, like a buzz or light. Well, except for me because mine is different. It’s more of a disguise for my human half so I won’t have an energy aura around me.”

“Do all ancients have these?” Jazz questioned in awe.

“No, only those who want to. It’s not an easy process to create so most don’t go through the effort.”

Maddie took hers and pinned it to her suit, swearing that she could feel it’s energy and love surround her. A constant reminder of her ghost fighting son.

Jack and Jazz put theirs on at the same time, smiling at the same feeling. It was peaceful, nice. A calm that the Fenton’s all needed, even if just for a moment.

But that moment was broken by the blue air of Danny’s ghost sense. “Sorry, guys. Duty calls!” And with that Danny Transformed and was gone.

“....So want to see our newest invention?!” Jack asked his daughter excitedly.

Well, when you’re a Fenton, there is just no such thing a weird anymore.

“Sure, dad.”


	3. If I Knew then What I Know Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need to step back and take it all in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of death and electrocution

If you asked Sam, the Portal Incident was for the better. Sure, it was scary to witness her friend scream and, well,  _ die  _ only a few feet in front of her simply because she urged the blue eyed boy to do so. But now Danny has  _ superpowers! _ He’s a hero and so unique, it’s hard to remember what he was like beforehand as a just-human. Less stress, probably. But now he has the ability to help people and do what no one else can, or is willing to, do. It was rough, but for the better.

If you ask Tucker, the Portal Incident was awful. Watching his best friend be electrocuted  _ to death _ over some peer pressure while he did  _ nothing _ is one of the worst memories of his life. Even after that, Danny now lived in fear of the government, the school, ghosts, his  _ parents. _ His friend will never outwardly say it, but Tucker can see the way he’s tenser now. Paranoid. Failing grades, skipping meals, and losing sleep for a burden he never signed up for, for a town that doesn't even appreciate him. It was awful, he wished he could help more.

If you ask Jazz, the Portal Incident could have,  _ should have, _ been avoided. Her parents always leave their gadgets and radiation laying around the house, safety low on their priority list. Leaving not only the lab filled with dangerous equipment and chemicals unattended with  _ teenagers _ inside was crazy enough. Leaving that huge machine said to cut through world to another dimension unblocked is another altogether. Now her parents are  _ still _ hurting the son that they  _ made this way,  _ leaving her younger brother to feel more unsafe in his own home than ever before. This was her parents fault, it should have never happened.

If you ask Jack and Maddie Fenton, they are indifferent. It was scary at the time, seeing their boy shocked and bruised from the sudden power of the portal. But after a quick hospital trip, things went back to normal. Sure, their son seemed more put off than normal about their inventions, but that was fine! He is a Fenton! He’ll pull through, they always do. For them, it was like nothing happened.

If you ask Vlad, he will tell you he’s thankful. Thankful that he’s no longer the only halfa. No longer the only one suffering, permanently, from that  _ oafs  _ inventions. And now he had yet another reason to court Maddie and not be so lonely. His castle has everything in its walls, everything but love. And still, he’s thankful.

If you ask the citizens of the Ghost Zone, it’s a mixed bag. Half of the Zone sings his praises and treats him as an equal or even a friend. He’s a hero! He stops the town from utter destruction and saves the lives of those who don’t even care about him! But others only seethe with rage. Ghosts unable to freely terrorize the town and cause the havoc they died to do. And he is still a  _ human. _ He is not really one of them, not yet.

But if you ask Danny himself, and if he answers honestly, he will tell you it was the worst day of his life.  _ So many  _ people got hurt from his mistakes, turning on the portal caused an influx of ghosts, property damage was at an all time high. He’s seen so many people hurt, and hurt so many directly. He’s ruined lives due to circumstances he couldn’t control but  _ should have  _ been able to. In another world, he caused the destruction and deaths of  _ millions. _ He has done things no one should have to do. He’s covered in scars and burns that shouldn’t even be there. It all started with that  _ damn  _ portal and his clumsy curiosity.

But, as he looks into the skyline of his now peaceful city of Amity, he knows he wouldn’t give this job as Amity’s resident protector if given the chance to go back.


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone, just swirling around and around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twists, control, mind manipulation

Out of all the ghosts, hunters, and bullies, silence is by far his worst enemy. All encompassing, endless, silence.

Used to growing up with his dad yelling, inventions exploding, and Jazz yelling, then having his two best friends always arguing, he’s been surrounded by noise. The noise of battle, the noise of friendship and chaos. At least all those outside noises blocked out the ones in his head.

The noise telling him he wasn’t good enough to play hero. That the powers given to him would be in much better use with someone else. About how he is  _ weak _ and couldn’t even protect those close to him. Can’t even protect  _ himself. _

But even then, at least it isn’t absolute silence. Then, even if it hurts, Danny doesn't feel so utterly  _ alone. _

But right now, everything is silent. No loud explosions, no explosions, no fights, no thoughts. It’s just Danny… existing. Blackness in every direction, not sure how he even got here or what form he’s currently in. He doesn't even  _ care. _ Good or bad, neither are residing in his head. It’s all just empty, a husk of the halfa he truly is.

He’s been floating for maybe forever at this point. Now more familiar with the darkness than his own room, it’s as if this is all he’s ever known. Maybe it is. Cool, never changing. Like he’s been sucked into a black hole with no hope for escape. Maybe he has.

Danny wonders if the others are worried about him. He stops thinking about it.

Endless nothing, endless calm. He can’t remember ever feeling like this before. He can’t really remember anything. Danny knows his name, and feels a vague sense of  _ pain  _ and  _ hurt  _ in his memories. But there is none of that here, no need for a name, no pain to be felt. Here it truly feels alive, but also has never felt closer to death. It would be confusing, he supposes, if he was able to have a longer train of thought. But he can’t. So he feels peace.

But his peace is interrupted by a crack in the darkness, small blinding light seeping in and growing bigger. He wants it to go away, so he shuts his eyes against it. But that doesn't slow the light from getting bigger and brighter. Soon the darkness is replaced by that white light on all sides. Instead of the coolness Danny had grown used to, it’s now uncomfortably warm and his thoughts and memories are returning. His friends, his town, his status as a halfa. It all comes rushing back in that sticky heat, and Danny opens his eyes.

The ghost boy falls forward, caught by two pairs of arms that were familiar and yet unknown as he blinks the light from his eyes, adjusting to the new landscape. It was his room, surprisingly. Not even bright, considering how dull his lightbulbs have become. But compared to that vacuum of space, it was hard to see straight again.

Danny turned in the arms holding him to see Sam and Tucker both looking at him nervously.  _ What were they doing here? _

The halfa groaned as he stood up straight. “What...happened?”

“Nocturn.” Sam said quickly. “He put a sleeping spell on all ghosts. Tucker, Jazz and I were able to put a stop to it pretty easily since he was weakened, and we got Walker to wake up and help us, so that was a big advantage too. But even after all the ghosts were okay, you wouldn’t wake up…”

“Yeah, dude.” Tucker chimed in. “We were worried sick. We thought you would wake up sooner since you’re only  _ half  _ ghost and all. What were you dreaming about?”

Danny thought about it, crossing his arms over his chest in a relaxed but thoughtful way. “I’m not really sure. It was dark and cold, but it wasn’t scary. It was just...nothingness I guess?”

Sam and Tucker share a confused look. Tucker speaks first. “Do you think that was...death?”

Danny shudders. “I sure hope not. And I don’t plan to find out. I’m back now, so let’s not worry about it for now.”

Sam shrugs. “It  _ was  _ just a dream.”

Their techie sighs “I guess, but you better tell us if anything like that happens again, Danny.”

“I promise. Now, who’s up for the Nasty Burger?”

  
As the trio leaves Danny’s room, Nocturn zooms out from the image and smiles. A dream within a dream can do crazy things. He may have woken up from that one, but Danny still had another dream to try and escape, leaving Amity defenseless for the time being. Oh how everything comes together  _ so nicely. _


	5. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to look in the eye of the beast to see the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse, drinking, hopelessness

Everyone has a story. A story in which they are the main character as the world revolves around them and their feelings are the ones splattered on the pages.

Dash thinks that his friends' stories are pretty rad. All about drama and the high society life, about overcoming diversity and making it as an A Lister. Whereas the  _ losers  _ stories aren’t even something he’d bother to pick up. Just a lame goth fighting the norms. A techie geeking out over the newest inventions. And… well the son of ghost hunters  _ could  _ be cool… if it was anyone but lame, weird  _ Danny. _ Well, Jazz’s might be interesting enough to take a glance at.

But Dash’s story? He has no doubt that his own is a  _ tragedy. _

Growing up in a broken home with a drunk dad and depressed mother doesn't make for a good start. It sets the tone as dark and foreboding. It sets the foundation for how the rest of the book is perceived.

Training all his life in order to fight against his dad paired with needing to be out of the house as long as possible lead him to football. With practice, he soon took over as quarterback. And now while the schools classes are  _ hell  _ to sit through, he’s gained respect and popularity. He actually looks forward to coming to school everyday to meet those who either have or  _ respect  _ his power. Dash is finally at the top and it feels  _ great. _

But he knows that once highschool ends he’ll be doomed all over again. He’s good at football, but not good enough for a career. And even with any and all scholarships, he knows they won’t let him off with a slap on the wrist for his bad grades in college like they do now. All that awaits him after graduation is a gas station or mechanic uniform. So now he thrives and basks in his “glory days”.

But all that pent up aggression from A List drama, his folks, football, and his future have to go  _ somewhere. _ Which is what leads to his fists into nerds faces. Don’t get him wrong, he knows it’s not right to do. He’s long since learned that punching is  _ not  _ actually a form of affection after all. He just stopped caring about the morality of it. If he has to be miserable, than so does everyone else. He’s been picking on Danny since  _ 1st grade. _

Naturally it has elevated since then from broken crayons to stuffing the smaller boy in lockers. But there’s always something drawing him back to Danny, Danny,  _ Danny. _ It started because the other is just so weak that someone had to toughen him up for the real world, right? But now, now things are different.

You see, the youngest Fenton is no longer scared of him. Everytime Dash lifts him up there's determination in those eyes. Muscles that weren’t there before tense, but not striking. It’s infuriating to think that the other built up muscle but still won’t fight. Back. Why is this freak just taking whatever he dishes? Sure, Dash is  _ obviously  _ stronger, but shouldn’t the other at least  _ try? _

All of this comes to a head as Dash has the smaller boy pinned to the lockers, gaze storming with fury while the other just looks determined. “Why don’t you fight back,  _ Fenton?” _ Dash hissed to the other.

Danny meets his angry eyes without hesitation. “Because if you are picking on me, then you aren’t picking on anyone else.”

That’s when it hits Dash. Danny isn’t  _ weak,  _ he’s the opposite. He takes the brunt of the jocks anger so others don’t have to. He’s protecting all these other nerds and geeks and  _ no one even knows it. _

No one, but the two of them.

Dash can’t help but to think that he had someone like that. Someone willing to take the brunt of his fathers outburst, of his mother's words. Someone to help him find a passion to drive him through college and life so that there would be  _ meaning. _ Someone… someone that would be there for  _ him. _ Dash Baxter, king of the school, wants a knight. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone.

And maybe, he didn’t have to.

He’s been silent for too long. Dash sees the way Danny relaxes in his grip the same way Danny must have seen the realisation in his eyes. “You know, I can help you too.”

The jock tightens his fist in the others shirt. “Oh yeah? And how, exactly, would you do that?”

Danny places a hand over Dash’s. “I can take care of your parents. And don’t deny it, I’ve seen the bruises that definitely  _ weren’t  _ from games. I know someone who can free you from them, get you your own place to live rent-free. He owes me a favor.” the small boy shrugged “If you have other issues, I can help with that too. I’ve had several people come and talk to me about their futures outside of highschool.”

“Why the fuck would anyone do that?”

“I think it started out with me being Jazz’s younger brother and she’s like, really smart. But I’m pretty observant. I tend to know what people want before they do. But I know you don’t want to be seen around some  _ freak,  _ so obviously you’d still be my bully.”

“And why the fuck would you do any of that for me? I’ve been your bully for years.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance.” A dark look passes his tired blue eyes. “Trust me. That’s a lesson I’ll never forget.”

Dash loosens his grip but doesn't let go. “What do you want in return then? Money? Popularity? Party invites?”

“Nothing. I just want to give you the chance to see what lifes like when you're not being a complete dick to everyone around you.”

Dash says nothing, but lets Danny go and backs up as the bell rings. They both grab their discarded book bags and look at each other in understanding before heading to their separate classes.

Maybe, maybe Dash’s book  _ isn’t  _ a tragedy. Maybe it just has a tragic origin story to which will make him a hero later on. As the bully looks over his shoulder to the other retreating boy, he couldn’t help but to think

_ Maybe having a sidekick as well wouldn’t be so bad. _


	6. Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Responsibility falls on the shoulders of those who don't want it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings

“No.”

“Danny, you need to understand-”

_ “No.” _ the teen emphasized through clenched teeth, fangs bared in agitation rather than anger.

The time ghost sighed as he turned back into a kid. “This is for the best Daniel.”

“Do you have  _ any  _ idea what you’re asking me to do?!” Danny burst out, emotions clearly shining through bright green eyes.

The older ghost frowned, placing a gloved hand on the halfas shoulder as his form turned to that of an adult. “Of course Daniel. I see every path of every timeline. I wouldn’t bring this up if it wasn’t important.”

The white haired ghost slowly floated downwards until white boots hit the stone floor silently. Danny kept his gaze focused on the floor, not meeting Clockwork’s kind eyes. “I know. I  _ know  _ that. But me? King? I’m only seventeen! I should be focusing on colleges and senior year, not  _ ruling a kingdom. _ And that’s already on top of my other duties of protecting Amity and saving the world. I’m  _ already  _ dead on my feet. There’s just no way I can do what you’re asking of me.”

The ancient removed his hand and turned to the various monitors positioned on the wall. “You are the only one who can bridge the gaps. Between both ghost in-fighting and ghosts with humans. You know both sides of the story  _ are  _ both sides of the coin. Not to mention how you’ve proved your worthiness time and time again to both realms. You are the most qualified and most trusted ghost to take on the role as king.” He turned to face Danny, now making eye contact as an elder “And I think that deep down inside, you know it too.”

The other said nothing for a moment. Then two, then three. When he finally  _ did  _ speak, those expressful green eyes held resignation and determination in equal parts. A tragic hero whom loses everything and gets little to no recognition fights for the very people who despise his existence. It’s a sad thing to watch from the outside, but those eyes, be they blue or green, never lose the fire within them. “What do I have to do?”

The old ghost smiled under his coat, never doubting the others choice for a second. “You already won the right to rule when you beat Dark, all you have to do is gather the crown and ring, then announce your new title as king to the Ghost Zone.”

“That’s it? Sounds way too easy.”

“Well, there’s always a chance that others will try and fight you for the throne, they may even team up. But I’m sure that won’t be a problem for you, even if you can’t have any allies fight alongside you until your rule is written in ink.”

“Right, of course. Potentially the whole Ghost Zone will be after me for a responsibility I don’t want but can’t give away. What else is new?”

“That’s the spirit.”

“Did you just make a pun? No way, there is no  _ way  _ I heard that right.”

The other didn’t answer, turning his back to the young ghost. It was time for Danny’s journey to begin, it had been time for years now, but there was nothing more the ancient could do to set him on the right path. Everything lies in the choices of a teenager, and yet Clockwork had no doubt in his being that the young boy would make all the right ones.


	7. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood, pain

Danny hung up the phone, cutting off his conversation with Sam and Tucker. If he’s being honest, the black haired teen isn’t even sure what they were talking about. Even though it was seconds ago, the memory of the whole conversation is fuzzy and blurred, like it was all a dream he couldn’t place. Maybe he had cut it off at the end, maybe his friends were still talking, maybe no one had been on the line at all. It doesn't matter in the end, the phone is off now. He closes his dull blue eyes, blocking out the light his window gives the room. He just needs to escape reality for a few minutes. Just...a few....minutes….

When the teen opens his eyes next, it’s completely pitch black outside. No stars, no moon, just a hazy darkness encompassing the sky. Danny can’t bring himself to focus on the time, however. His head is pounding with his quickened heart rate, making it seem as if the room is shaking. The blue eyed boy can feel the sweat rolling down his face and neck, warm skin sticking to his clothes as he pants loudly in the empty room.

But it’s not his head that he’s focusing on. There’s an absolutely searing pain between his shoulder blades. It feels like his skin is pulling and pushing his skin apart, going layer by layer, clawing and tearing through from the inside out. Danny  _ swears  _ he can feel his skin  _ moving. _

Tears slip between his eyelids, soaking his cheeks and joining the sweat already gathered there. It feels like is back is on fire, and maybe it is. But he will never know, being unable to move from his curled up ball on his bed. The pain doesn't ease from this position, but it’s all he can do to direct his attention away from the sweat, tears, fingernails scratching into his arms, and the motion on his back.

The teen feels like he’s going to pass out or throw up from the pain alone.

Be he stay conscious as the tearing gets harder and harder, skin and blood boiling with the heat of exertion. Danny has never experienced anything like this before, and honestly he now knows he was fine with no knowing. But there’s nothing he can do now but ride it out quietly as to not alert his family that something is amiss. Even though he hasn’t said anything in hours, his throat is sore and weak, surely unable to whisper much less explain to anyone the situation. A situation that even he doesn't understand no less. 

It feels like he’s been stewing on his bed for hours now, and maybe he has. Time is so blurry and fuzzed along with his vision that it hardly even matters. As long as it’s not daylight, he’s fine. But then there's a new feeling on his back that makes his vision black out entirely for a few seconds. The pulling and tugging finally gave way to the last layer of skin, whatever was going on now breaking through the surface and exposed to the cold air. His whole body shudders at the new feeling, a warm wetness sliding down his clothed back as  _ whatever  _ that was takes in the cool air.

When the blue eyed boys vision came back the pain wasn’t as unbearable as before. He could feel his blood dripping and the wound pounding with his heartbeat, but the haze in his head is gone and he is able to release his nails from their place in his arms skin. Danny feels the air clear around him as rational thought slowly creeps back into his mind. Those were some of the worst minutes of his  _ life,  _ but he knows he has to get up and investigate what the hell happened to him.

The ghost boy groaned as he sat up slowly, waiting for the world to stop tilting before standing up and using the wall to keep balance. Slowly he maneuvered over scattered clothes and other various items to get to the bathroom connected to his room. A recently new feature after Jazz made a fuss about having to share with Danny and giving a lecture about all the pros of having their own bathrooms. Both Danny and Jazz knew it was just so that he could treat wounds and such as Phantom easier and with less of a chance of their parents noticing the odd green stains and first aid kits. But Jack and Maddie didn’t need to know that.

The boy didn’t bother to flick on the light, using his new night vision to see what he needed to. Sure, if the wound was really bad, it would be better to turn on the light to observe it more, but something is telling the halfa that the light would just make his head pound more than before, and he  _ really  _ didn’t need that right now.

Turning his back to the mirror, Danny looked over his shoulder to see two long lines of red blood staining his once wite shirt. The bleeding seems to have stopped based on the fact that the stripes are not growing longer in size. Blue eyes followed the trail up to between his shoulder blades where…

_ What in the Ghost Zone are those? _

Two small, boney lumps sat in the wound that is steadily healing and closing around them. About the size of tennis balls, it was hard to tell  _ exactly  _ what they were in the dark mirror, but everything in the teens mind screamed  _ ‘Baby Bird Wings’ _

But there is just no way! There hasn’t been anything to trigger the growth of..of wings! They were small now, easy to hide. But the same instinct inside of him told him that they would  _ grow _ . The boy can fairly easily hide these two protrusions but if they turned into actual full blown  _ wings  _ before he could find a way to remove them, he’d be doomed!

_ Thank goodness tomorrow is Saturday… _

\---------

“What the hell!” Sam and Tucker yelled in unison the next morning. Danny had called for an emergency meeting as soon as possible in Sam’s room, and well, now they could see why.

“Yeah.” Danny sighed tiredly, clean shirt in his hands as his friends inspected his back. The skin around the area is now fully healed but those balls of small grey feathers remained. “My thoughts exactly. These guys didn’t come easily either, ruined a perfectly good shirt and my sheets.”

Tucker moved from behind the black haired boy to sit in front of him. “Are you okay?”

“Physically? I’m so tired I feel like I could pass out any second. Emotionally? I think all my emotions are shot. I’m not sure what to think anymore.”

“We have to see Clock Work.” Sam stated from behind them.

“I was thinking that too, but what if it’s not a ghost thing?”

“How could it  _ not  _ be a ghost thing?!”

“Well, I’m human right now, aren’t I?”

Tucker sighed. “We aren’t sure how they will react to the Ghost Zone either. Have you tried turning into Phantom?”

Danny shook his head. “Not yet. I’ve been too tired to even try changing, but I can give it a shot.”

Danny stood up from his seat, blue rings flashing around his middle and working their way across his body. No catchphrase was said as Fenton turned to Phantom, the situation too tiring and serious to even consider it. Phantom looked normal enough, but the wings on his back were now more smokey and green, as if they were now made of mist rather than feathers.

“Does it hurt?” Sam asked quietly as Danny looked into her full length mirror.

“No, feels the same as when I’m normal. Lighter, maybe.” he mumbled back before turning human once more, landing on wobbly feet. “But I’m too exhausted to keep it up for long for now.”

“Come to my place and stay with me for a while. I can send your parents a cover story and have Jazz back me up. My parents are on an anniversary vacation for the week, and I’d rather have someone there to look after you until we figure this out.” Tucker piped in.

“Are you sure, Tuck? If I have another episode like last night-”

“Then I’ll be there every step of the way.”

“He’s right, Danny. And you can’t stay here with my parents being... _ my parents. _ But I can cover for you at school.”

Danny pulled his two friends into a group hug, tired smile on his lips. “You guys are the best.”

The other two smiled as well and returned the hug. “We know.”

\---

While Danny didn’t have another ‘episode’ that night, he did wake up to bigger wings, although the feathers were still a soft grey, not turning into real feather quite yet. This process continued on for the next couple of days. Danny would fall asleep and wake up to larger, sturder wings. The trio spent most of their time researching them and trying to figure out what was going on to no avail. That is, until about a week after the initial incident and the day before Tucker’s parents returned.

When the halfa woke up this time, he no longer had those soft grey feathers. No, those are now scattered around the couch he has called home for the last several days. In their place now sat smooth, elegant, strong bird feathers that reached down to his knees when he stood. Slowly, he opened up one wing gently and touched it in awe. The end feathers are white with black tips, but the closer to his back they get, the white turns to a warm blue. They are just so…

“Beautiful.”

Danny whips his head around to the doorway where Tucker is standing, still in his night clothes. His eyes are wide behind glasses, staring in just as much awe as Danny.

“Not sure how to hide them now.” Danny admits gently as his fingers brush through the new appendage.

“I guess trench coats are going to have to be your style for a while, although you can just make them transparent it should help prevent you from opening them.”

The teen nodded. “I wonder what they look like as Phantom.”

Tucker smirked. “Let’s find out.”

Danny transformed instantly, careful not to knock anything over as he floated a few inches from the ground. The white and black feathers stayed the same, but the deep blue ones now were a bright green, both wings surrounded by a warm glow.

“Think anyone will notice?” Danny joked.

“Well, this is Amity so ...no.”

“Point made.”

“So where do we go from here?”

“Well,” Tucker sat on the couch as Danny transformed back and - after some arrangement - sat next to his friend. “I guess we teach you how to fly with those things.”

“But I can  _ already  _ fly.” Danny pointed out.

“Maybe.” the tech geek shrugged “but not with  _ wings. _ Dude the wind you could make from those would feel so powerful. And besides, you might have new powers linked to them.”

“I didn’t think about that.” Danny admitted “And honestly, I don’t want to get rid of them anymore if I don’t have to. They feel like they are a part of me now, just like Phantom is.”

“Then don’t. What’s one more secret to hide? You know Sam, Jazz and I will always have your back.”

Danny smiled and looked over to his best friend. It still surprises him how accepting the other has been from the beginning of everything. Somehow he’s able to think that everything will be okay with his friends in his corner, always ready to fight for, and with, him.

There’s a long road ahead of them now, but that’s not any different from before. He’s a teenager, a human, a ghost, a superhero, and now he has wings.

Just how crazy can his half-life get?


	8. Someone Receives an Unusual Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you need is a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lonely. very slight obsessive behavior

Vlad sat in his study, staring into the fireplace with vacant eyes. He’s been here for hours, it started off as plotting for a way to swoon Maddie, but all too soon it turned into a staring contest with the flames. In a fit of hopelessness, he found himself unable to work up the energy to move from his chair.

He knows deep, deep,  _ deep  _ down that he will never win her heart. But after so many years of obsessing over her and destroying Jack, it’s nearly impossible to face the truth. He has nothing without this... _ passion. _ No love, no job to keep him busy, no  _ nothing. _ What is he without the drive to beat Phantom and win his mother over? Just a washed up old man stuck in the past.

Maybe that’s all he is now.

A deep meow echoed around the room as Maddie the cat came in to the study, announcing her presence to the only other one in the room. Vlad looked away from the flickering flames and towards the doorway where the only other resident of his mansion strode in. In such a big building it was an often occurrence that Maddie wouldn’t be seen for a few days, the only evidence of her being there is the half eaten food bowls and shedded fur in places she slept. But it seems his, admittedly, dear friend has come to see him herself. She somehow always just  _ knows  _ where Vlad is at any given point.

“Why, hello my dear Maddie. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

The white cat plopped herself on Vlad’s lap, locking gazes with her master. It was then that the older man noticed  _ something  _ was clung tightly in his princess’ mouth.

“My dear, what is that?”

Maddie plopped the item on Vlad’s lap and promptly left, clearly not interested in whatever the item is, or what Vlad’s reaction would be. It appeared to be an envelope, Vlad’s name in big letters on the front.

Hesitantly, he opened the envelope to reveal just a normal card. Well, more specifically, a… a Father’s Day card. The front is blue with a large yellow #1 Dad symbol, although someone had written ‘Cat’ in between #1 and Dad in sloppy black sharpie. The inside of the card was simple and to the point, “Thanks for making me a purr-incess!” and, surprisingly, signed in atrocious handwriting is “Maddie, your cat child” with a paw-print stamp next to it.

Vlad sat there motionless for a few minutes, just staring down at the card. Even though the tone of the card was joking… Vlad felt his heartstrings tug slightly within his chest. Even as a joke, someone took the time to make this for him  _ and  _ have his dear Maddie deliver it to him directly. It is... _ nice. _ It has been so long since he received a gift from someone else, seeing as he already owns everything. But as it turns out… he doesn't.

Vlad stood from his chair and made his way to the wall across from him. There, right at eye level, is an empty picture frame. It’s been empty since he first built this mansion, planning on using it to hold the family photo of him, Madie, and Danny when he finally won them over. But as he slipped the card into the too big frame, he found that he enjoyed this much more than the previous empty space.


	9. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets what he wants, even unknowingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight blood, little self control

It all started on a normal Saturday night in September.

Danny has had his powers for three years now, although he tends to find new powers every once in a while at random. Things have been going smoothly, for the most part. School work and ghost work still didn't line up, he’s still known as a freak by the school, and his parents still try to kill him on a daily basis, but things have been nice. Amity now recognizes him as a hero and if he were to brag, he’s got this whole hero thing down. Sure, some battles are tougher than others but there are less and less close calls than at the beginning.

But things change and for Danny, it’s almost always for the worst.

He’s over at Sam’s with Tucker for their new weekly movie night. Trying to be normal teenagers while fighting ghosts is… hard. So the three of them agreed to make time for each other (ghosts permitting) to watch movies one night a week.

Things have been going as normal as usual for them, the three of them finishing the first movie and now making their way back from the snack bar with refills of popcorn and chocolate for the next two movies. But then before Sam could realise her mistake, she had walked too close to the metal shelf carrying assortments of candy and promptly sliced her cheek on the sharp corner of the fourth highest shelf.

“Agh, shit!” she growled out, placing a hand to her cheek and then removing it to see blood on her hand. It wasn’t a lot, so the cut wasn’t  _ too  _ deep. But it was still bleeding...nothing a band aid can’t fix.

“Are you ok-”

Before Tucker could fully get his question out, Danny dropped everything he had been holding on the ground and seemingly teleported in front of the goth. Then surprising all three of them, the halfa leaned forward, held he face with his left hand and  _ licked  _ the cut on her cheek. After the immediate blood was gone Danny backed up slightly, meeting Sam’s eyes before turning paler than, well, a ghost.

“Okay Danny, what the fuck?” Sam deadpanned. After hanging out with these boys for so long and getting ectoplasm on her during fights, she wasn’t exactly  _ appalled  _ by the new mess on her cheek. It was how it got there that made her shudder slightly.

“I-I don’t know. It’s almost like I blacked out for a second. I mean, I knew what I was doing, but I couldn’t  _ control it. _ ”

Tucker hummed in thought before smiling “Maybe you’re turning into a vampire.”

“Just what I need. Part human, part ghost, part vampire. My parents would have a field day.” He turned to Sam “I’m really sorry, I honestly don't know what got over me.”

The goth shrugged with a smirk, bending down to pick up her disgared chocolate bars from when she had cut herself. “Well, it was  _ weird  _ but I think we can all agree that we have been through and done weirder. It’s fine Danny. Now c’mon, it’s my turn to choose a movie.”

\---

The second incident was that Wednesday.

It is (surprisingly) the first ghost fight of the week. Not only that, but it was just a few ectopus’. Nothing world threatening, just a nuisance to have in the town.

After the fight with all three of them sealed away in the Thermos, Danny, still as Phantom, found himself covered in ectoplasm from one particularly hard punch he had given. All he needs to do is transform back and poof! All of it will be gone. But…

Before he could stop himself, and to the disgust of his friends, Phantom swiped a few fingers into the green goo and… popped them into his mouth.  _ Did this count as cannibalism? _

“Dude, you know I love you, but what the hell, man?” Tucker said from the sidewalk, face scrunched up in disgust.

Danny flew down to his friends and transformed back, face also scrunched up and a little green in disgust with himself. “I don’t know. It was just like Saturday at Sam’s. I don’t know what’s going on…”

“Well, we can figure that out later. For now, we have to get out of here. I can already hear Wes yelling around the corner.” Stated Sam as she pushed both boys into the alley.

“Yeah… alright.”

\--

Then it happened on Friday.

This time Danny is at home, Jazz out at the library leaving him with his parents.

For some reason, even though the teen was enjoying the solitude of his room he felt compelled to go down to the lab where his parents were working on “residue experiments”. Their words, not his.

Almost subconsciously, Danny stood from his bed and made his way down, down, down the stairs to the basement. Inside, his parents are leaned over dozens of vials of green goo. On every table there's at least four different vials of ectoplasm in all their glory. Danny feels is stomach rumble slightly, but this time he pushes the urge down before it could manifest. Who knows what his parents would do…

“What are you guys doing? Where did you get all of this?” His voice cracked at the end, and the teen found himself praying they didn’t notice his blunder.

They didn’t.

“Hey, Danny-boy! These are just ectoplasm samples we’ve been collecting! The portal leaks this stuff out like crazy when it’s open so we’ve been collecting it to experiment on!” His father boasts loudly, voice echoing off the walls.

“I...see.”

  
  


“It’s fascinating!” Maddie chimed in from her work desk. “Even though every single sample is so similar in construction, no two are alike!” She looked up at Danny with a frown. “But you shouldn’t be down here, Danny. It could ecto contaminate you! You lost your hazmat suit, so I can’t let you down here.”

The black haired teen raised his hands in mock surrender. “Fine by me. I was just checking on you guys. I’ll see you at dinner.”

His parents got back to work as he made his way back up. However, it wasn’t until he was halfway up the lab stairs that he noticed that he had subconsciously snagged a vile of ectoplasm while his parents were busy.

And it wasn’t until he was on the stairs to his room that he realized the vile became empty.

...This could be a problem.


	10. "Of course We'll Make it Out of This!" "I Think You're Seriously Overestimating My Abilities Here."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever goes to plan, especially when you don't have one in the first place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None

Danny has learned something that he’s sure that very few, maybe  _ no one,  _ other than himself know about. And that would be the difference between ghost prison, and human jail cells.

It’s almost funny, really. The hero of Amity being put in a holding cell for some crime he didn’t even commit. In fact, he  _ would  _ be joking around if it wasn’t for the fact that Sam, Tucker, and Valerie got roped into this as well. It was one thing to pick on or hurt him, but his friends are Off. Limits. Every ghost knows that.

Which is exactly why it’s an issue that they are being detained by  _ human  _ cops.

To give some context, Val had been part of team Phantom for about a year now. And ever since Jazz moved out of state, she has been hanging out with the trio more and more often, even if it wasn’t for a ghost fight. As for the reason the three of them are in holding, it was because of another ghost known as Youngblood.

Now, his whole friend group is 18 so  _ technically  _ adults. And aside from Danny being part ghost, there is iffy logic as to why they could all still see the young ghost. Val theorized that it was because of all the ecto contamination that has been building up in Amity the last few years and how their group was somehow always face to face with it. Tucker threw in that it might just be because Youngblood wanted them to see him. Whatever the reason, Youngblood destroying an almost empty toy store “looking for the  _ perfect _ astronaut costume” couldn’t exactly go unnoticed by the four of them who just  _ happened  _ to be in the mall at that exact same time.

And per Fenton luck, security came  _ just  _ as youngblood was caught and Danny transformed back in a supply closet. Not only that, but as it turns out the security cameras were down for maintenance, so it’s not like they could pin it all on Phantom (they did try to, though). So now here they are in holding while the officer that brought them in for vandalism and product destruction got the necessary paperwork.

Oh! And not to mention the fact that they are all  _ officially  _ adults now, the law was certainly not on their side for this one.

“You got the layout, Tucker?” Danny asked from his seat closest to the door, keeping an eye out for the officer.

Tucker nodded, smuggled PDA in hand. “Yeah. For a police station, security is really lax, I just need another minute to hack into the security cameras.”

“Wait.” Valerie cut in, voice high with shock “We’re busting out?!” she harshly whispered to the group from her place against the left wall.

“Not if you announce it to the cops first.” Sam rolled her eyes.

“This is illegal!” she hissed through clenched teeth.

“Yeah, and as of Vlad’s newest declaration, so is ghost hunting.” Danny cut in. “Do you really want your dad to find out about all of this?”

Valerie was quiet for a moment before sighing. “You got me there, ghost boy. How do we keep getting into all these situations…” she grumbled to herself “So what’s the plan?”

“Once Tuck disables or loops-”

“Delete!” Tucker cuts in from his corner.

“ _ Deletes _ the security camera footage I can transform and just phase us out of here.” Danny continued.

“But won’t the cops be after us?”

Sam shook her head. “There was no security footage at the mall and we are deleting it here. All they will have against us is a few eye witnesses, but Phantom can always cover for us once we bust out.”

“...You make it sound like you’ve done this before.”

Sam shrugged. “These kinds of things tend to just  _ happen  _ from time to time. It’s best to just roll with the punches.”

“Got it. We’re good to go, Danny.” The techie said to his friend.

The halfa nodded in acknowledgement, looking back at the officer to make sure the other is still preoccupied. Without saying anything the teen turned into Phantom, scooping his friends in his arms and flying upwards. According to Tucker’s PDA there shouldn’t be anything to obstruct them from leaving.

But then that Fenton luck decided to kick in.

Right before the four of them could escape through the roof, an electrical shock coursed through their bodies, sending them falling down to the top floor of the station; the Detectives Bullpen. Scattered on the floor and clearly visible, Sam and Valerie stood quickly, going to Tucker and Danny respectively.

“You know…” Phantom groaned as Valerie helped stand him up “I could go without any more  _ shocking  _ incidents. I think I’ve had more than enough for a lifetime.”

Valerie punched his arm while Sam and Tucker ignored him completely, used to his antics and knowing there was no hope in stopping those puns. Tucker swears that it’s another ghost power that Danny developed and Sam is inclined to agree.

“So… there was a ghost shield. That’s new.” Tucker said, actively ignoring the detectives looking at them like they fell from the sky.

It was Sam’s turn to punch someone in the arm, Tucker being the victim. The group huddled together while the detectives stood from their work stations all at once, making their way over to the teens.

“So what now? Give in to the law?” Tucker asked nervously.

“What do you mean, we have Danny here on our side!” Sam hit his clothed back with force. “Of course we’re going to make it out of here!”

Danny sighed as he looked to the approaching uniformed officers. “I think you’re seriously overestimating my abilities here.”


	11. Three Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None

“You know Star, you’re a pretty unfortunate girl.” Desiree said to the blonde teen after appearing next to her on the sidewalk. “But I can help you.”

“I’m not supposed to trust ghosts.” Star whined, although she did stop in her tracks to talk to the spirit. This ghost didn’t  _ seem  _ mean. Not all ghosts are, after all. That’s been clear since Phantom came to town.

“Of course not. But how about… a partner?”

“Partner?”

“Sure! We’ll be partners. How about this, I’ll give you three wishes, anything you want in the world! And all you have to do, is lie that you ever met me. I don’t want that Phantom kid snooping into my affairs again.”

“That’s all? No other shady deal or hidden agenda?” Star tilted her head to the side, eyebrows scrunched together.

“Yes!” Desiree put a hand to where her heart would be “Ghost’s honor.”

“Okay!” Star agreed happily. Desiree gave her honor, so it’s fine! “Do I have to do them all right away?”

“No… take your time, dear. I’ll be waiting.”

And with that the ghost is gone, and Star is back on her way to school.

\---

It was during lunch that the first wish was made.

Star is sitting at the A-List table between Paulina and Kwan, right where she always sat. But to say things got… crazy when star accidentally knocked over a milk carton  _ directly  _ onto Paulina’s new pink shirt (even though Star  _ swears  _ it’s exactly like all the others in the girls closet) well, that might just be an understatement. And Star had the absolute pleasure of witnessing the whole scene in slow motion as fear and adrenaline spiked in her veins.

And yet, Paulina’s reaction was instant.

“Agh! What the hell Star! I  _ just  _ told you it was brand new and now it’s all dirty!”

“Oh! I’m so sorry-”

“You better be! You owe me a new shirt! Pay up!”

“Now?”

“Yes, now! I know your dense but I’m going to the mall to get a new one right away, daddy won’t mind. So pay. Up,”

“Oh, okay.” The blonde pulled out her wallet but before she could take the money out, Paulina snatched up the whole thing and stormed out of the cafeteria.

“I needed that for gas money.” Star pouted quietly.

Dash, who had been sitting across from them, shook his head. “That was so lame, Star. Sometimes I wonder how you even got on the cheer squad.”

“Coach said it was because I’m pretty.”

“Well thank God for that, other than your looks and rich parents you don’t really have any other positive traits.” Dash nodded to the rest of the lunch group. “Let’s go to the mall too. Might as well skip the rest of the day, not like there’s practice.”

“Then we can meet Paulina too!” Star exclaimed excitedly, beginning to gather her things before a hand fell on her shoulder, drawing her attention from her previous task. “Kwan?”

“You better not. Paulina is going to still be pretty mad at you…”

“And we need someone to cover for us!” Dash cut in.

“But-”

“Thanks star!”

Soon the group of teens were out of the building and heading towards the mall in their cars, leaving Star alone at the lunch table. She never realized just how big their table actually is until it became empty…

Before she even realized she had moved, Star found herself just outside of the cafeteria doors in an empty hallway. These are her  _ friends. _ So why...why does she feel like crying? Feel like letting the ground swallow her up to ease her heart from the dull ache?

But...there was someone who could help her. A partner in crime, so to speak.

“Desiree, I have a wish…” she whispered to the empty hallway, hoping both that the ghost would and wouldn’t show up… and yet couldn’t stop herself from smiling when the form manifested right in front of her out of thin air.

“Yes?”

“I wish that my friends liked me more.”

The ghost smiled and gave a bow, blue mist surrounding both of their forms. “Your wish is my command.” soon Desiree disappeared into the blue, leaving Star alone once more.

Instantly the cheerleaders phone buzzed in her bag, vibrating the whole thing from its place on the floor next to her. Star bent down and pulled out the device, seeing texts from the entire A-List asking her to ditch class and come meet them in the mall. Paulina even sent an apology text for taking her wallet! Now...now this is what friendship felt like, right? The smile blossoming on her face, the nice messages, these are the things always shown in her magazines and shows. And now, with the help of a ghost, this feeling is finally...  _ hers. _

Standing up with a wide smile, Star rushed out of the building and to her car, not a care in the world for anything else.

\--

The second wish came two days later in her home.

Ever since the Cafeteria Incident, the entire A-List has been treating her as an actual member rather than a mule or a scapegoat! She’s talked to them all more these past few days than the last two years. Her school life, while fine before, is almost blissful now. Rather than wanting to stay home, she  _ wants  _ to go and see everyone! It’s such a nice change…

But at home, it’s still the same. Her mother is a surgeon and her father is a lawyer. Two very intelligent and wealthy careers that pay for their large house and whatever else the family desires at the time. But there are two sides to every coin.  _ Because  _ they are so good and well known in their fields, more often than not they are called away to different locations around the world or invited to give presentations to aspiring kids. Which is great! Except it tends to leave their daughter alone for weeks at a time.

It’s the weekend now, Saturday afternoon. Star’s mother hasn’t been home for almost a month now, and her father left last week for a conference. It’s a bit lonely, even if she knows her parents love her. Well, her mom  _ did  _ say to call if she needed anything…

The blonde shook the thought out of her head. Her mom was probably busy with some life-saving surgery or something. A call would either be distracting or be put immediately to voicemail. And her father doesn't even  _ have  _ a phone. But… maybe there was someone who could help her be less lonely in her large home.

“Des? I have me second wish.”

Just like before, the ghost came from thin air, floating a few feet off of the floor next to the bed Star is currently sat upon. And if she was larger than the last time they met, Star didn’t notice. “Yes?”

“I wish that I had something to make me less lonely while I’m at home.”

The green ghost smiled “Your wish is my command.”

As the ghost vanished once more, the doorbell rang from downstairs. Aware with how quick the magic worked, Star jumped off of her bed and ran down the stairs, for once uncaring of her messy hair and rumpled pj’s as she greeted a man at the door.

“Hello miss, I hope I’m not disturbing you. But I was hoping you could help me?”

“It’s no problem. What do you need?”

“Well, you see this little fella-” the man picked up a box containing the prettiest thing Star has ever laid her eyes on. A golden retriever puppy with eyes bluer than the sky and a smile brighter than the sun. Star is already in love with the ball of fur. “was abandoned outside my house the other day. I already bought all the stuff she needs ‘cause I planned to keep her, but as it turns out I need to move back to my parents town and can’t take her with me. I don’t suppose you or a friend-”

“I’ll take her!”

“Really? I don’t want to be too much of a bother-”

The teen snatched the dog from the box, holding the puppy gently to her chest. “I’ll take her.”

“That’s great to hear! Let me get all of her stuff out of my car and then she’s all yours!”

_ Yes _ , Star thought happily.  _ Becoming partners with Des may have been the best thing to happen in her life.  _

\--

Surprisingly, it took over a week for the third wish to come to mind.

Now Star had all she wanted. Friends that liked her, a happy household and just a happier environment in general. She couldn’t even think of anything else she could possibly want right now. But it was that thought that lead her to realize her final wish didn’t have to be for  _ herself. _

Star made a mental list of everyone who could use a wish. As she passed Dash stuffing Danny into a locker in the hallway, it came to her that there was  _ one  _ person she could really help. One person who deserved a wish to be granted. One person to have more happiness than ever before.

That night, back in her bedroom with Comet soundly asleep in her lap, the cheerleader took a deep breath and closed her blue eyes. “Des, I have my final wish.” Cool wind blew around her body gently as the ghost appeared. Opening her eyes slowly, Star smiled up at the ghost whom is definitely larger than before. She seems, healthier, stronger. But Star paid no mind.

“Yes?”

“I wish...for you to be happy.”

Desiree paused, eye widening slightly at the girl below her. “Happy…?”

“Yes! You’ve made me so happy with my wishes, isn’t it time for you to be happy too?”

The black haired ghost crossed her arms, thinking it over. “I’ve been answering others wishes for thousands of years… I’m not sure what would make me happy. Are you sure you want this wish?”

“Yes!” No hesitation and a warm smile following suit.

“Then...your wish is my command.” As the fog faded from her power, Desiree stayed in the room, but there was a new sort of power flowing through her form. It’s strong and different, but somehow welcome. It didn’t take long for her to realize that this...this is her  _ natural  _ power! She is free from conforming to others desires just to feel strong. She has the power to herself and only herself as she wishes.

Star gently moved her canine friend to a pillow before standing up. “I’ve never seen you smile so genuinely before. It’s...beautiful.” Star stuck out her manicured hand to the spirit. “I know I’m not supposed to talk with ghosts but, now that our partnership has ended, friends?”

For the first time in her life, and after life, someone was reaching out to her not for her power. But out of kindness and want. To be…  _ friends. _ Her first real friend…

Desiree smiled and clasped the smaller, warmer, hand in her own. “It would be my pleasure.”


	12. Your Friends Download an App Saying When They will Meet Their Soulmate. Yours Says You Will at Age 500

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and love move by so quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passing of time, light mentions of death

“I don’t need that app to tell me! I already know I’ve met my soulmate.” Paulina’s voice echoed in the hallway, a typical group of boys trailing after her with all of their phones out.

“You do?” Star asked from her side.

“Phantom! We’ve already met.” she sighed dreamily. “I don’t need an app to tell me that.”

Danny rolled his blue eyes as he passed his classmates in the hall on his way to his  _ own  _ friend group crowded together by Tuckers locker. The halfs leaned on both of his friends, one arm wrapped around each of their shoulders. “What is up with this new app craze? It’s so ridiculous that something like that can  _ actually  _ tell you when you find your soulmate, right?”

The goth of their group rolled her shoulders out of her friends embrace. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks this fad is stupid, even by highscool standards.  _ Right,  _ Tucker?”

Danny looked down to see the app open on Tucker’s newest PDA, although it seems it hasn’t been used yet. “Seriously, dude? You’re the  _ smart  _ one of our group.”

Now it was the geeks turn to remove Danny’s arm from his frame. “What?! I’m just curious! Even if it’s statistically impossible, isn’t it exciting to know when you might meet the love of your life? It would be nice to know if all my flirting isn’t working because I’m destined to meet someone else in the future!”

“The only reason your flirting isn’t working is because no one likes you.” the goth started with an eye roll, now leaning against the lockers.

“Shut up, Sam.” Tucker sighed. “C’mon Danny, do it with me!”

“What? Why me?”

“I don’t want to do it alone! And we share  _ everything,  _ dude. We can take turns with this app!”

“Tuck….”

“And besides, maybe your weird ghost powers will make it more accurate...or something.”

“Alright, alright.” Danny lifted his arms in surrender, but here is a smirk tugging at his mouth. “ _ Only _ if Sam does it as well.”

“What? Why me?” Sam asked, standing up fully and straightening her back to look down at Danny with squinted eyes.

“Consider it team bonding.”

“Ugh. Whatever. But Tucker has to go first!”

The geek smiled. “Already on it.” Tucker put in his full name and scanned his fingerprint in the app. All three of them waited for the PDA to load with the result in curiosity. The screen blinks twice before it turns back to white, giant black letters littering the area.

**Age 22, August**

“That’s not too far from now, way to go Romeo.” Sam chuckled.

“That’s my fourth year in college!”

“Could be farther.” Danny pointed out. “Could have been in your 80’s.”

“That’s true. Maybe I really have a shot with this!” Tucker said excitedly before passing the PDA to the right where Sam took it and clicked the New Person option on screen.

After the needed information was put in, the three once again found themselves waiting for their friends results. Just like before, it only took a few seconds to get the final findings.

**Age 19, November**

“Oh wow, that’s just over a year from now.” Danny said, eyes wide.

“Well, it  _ is  _ just when I’m going to meet them. It’s not like that’s when we’ll start dating or anything. I could just bump into them in a grocery store or something.”

Tucker smirked. “I thought you didn’t believe in this stuff?”

“I don’t!” the goth denied with a blush on her cheeks as she shoved the PDA to Danny, who started to input his information while the two bickered.

“Oh yeah? Then what’s with the blush?”

“I-it’s just embarrassing to do something silly like this!”

“Really? Well-”

“Hey, guys?” the halfa interrupted, looking confused at the screen.

“What?!” his friends asked at the same time, both looking to their friend caught in the middle.

“Take a look at this.”

**Age 500, December**

All three of them looked in silence for a moment, no one knowing what to say. What  _ could  _ they say? Well, leave it to Tucker to break the ice.

“I figured you’d be the last of us to get with someone.”

“What? Why?”

“Dude, you take your Hero of Amity job so seriously I’m not sure if a  _ goddess _ could get you to step away long enough for a  _ proper  _ relationship.”

Before Danny could refute the statement, Samt cut in with a punch to Tucker’s arm. “This whole app is fake anyway, Danny. It must be a prank answer. Or a glitch.”

The half ghost nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. But we better get to class or Mr. lancer will have our heads.”

\---

A year later, Tucker had moved to a great college in New York while Sam has been taking a break year to travel around and Danny stayed in Amity, still protecting everyone from the ghost attacks. His friends had wanted,  _ insisted,  _ on staying behind with him. But after living with Jazz for almost his whole life he’d gotten pretty good at the art of persuasion. They still kept in touch in their group chat and both Sam and Tucker were supposed to be coming back for the holidays.

CircusGothica: guys you won’t believe what just happened

MostlyGhostly:  after all we went through? try us

CircusGothica: I was at this cafe and met this really cool person named taylor. Turns out they were at the circus gothica show in amity!

MostlyGhostly:  so we met them before?

Dullker:  Probably not, we had our own things to worry about lol

MostlyGhostly: point made. so what are they like?

CircusGothica: super down to earth and environmentally friendly. And kind of an outcast like us

CircusGothica:  im actually going to continue traveling with them for a while…

CircusGothica: so i might not make it for thanksgiving…

Dullker: Well Danny and I can just party without you! Right, Danny?

MostlyGhostly:  what? I-I can’t hear you. You’re breaking up

Dullker:  This is a text convo!

MostlyGhostly: signals….failing...message not received

CircusGothica:  you guys are dorks

A little over a year later, Sam and Taylor eloped while on their travels in Indonesia. Whether it was to smite her parents or because their friend knew they were “the one” is unclear, but they seem happy and enjoying life together. So that’s more than enough for now.

\----

About a year after that, Tucker announced in a group face time that he met a wonderful girl who just might be “the one”. Her name is Jenny, she’s an art major but is really insightful and down to earth. To quote Tucker himself, Jenny is “my completion. Everything I lack and need.”

Both Tucker and Sam agreed to have a double date while Sam and her spouse traveled through where Tucker was currently going to college. Naturally, they felt bad about leaving Danny out of the loop but with enough persuasion and promises of pictures, the two were able to agree to meet up for dinner later that week.

Danny didn’t mention the influx of ghost attacks, or how scared he was that he felt like he wasn’t ageing properly,  _ or  _ that he hadn’t seen either of them in person for over a year and jazz for longer. He simply bid them a good night before transforming and getting to work.

None of them remembering the app from years ago.

\------

As years passed, Sam got a job as a traveling reporter in order to get the truth out to the public while still being able to experience the world. On more than one occasion she even paired up with Dani for a particularly hard report. Taylor became a stay at home parent for their two adopted daughters. When the two of them got older the family became able to travel together during summers and holidays while they stayed in their home base in California during the school year. When the two girls first met Danny, they hit it off instantly and soon he had earned the title Uncle Danny, which he proudly boasted about on his #1 Uncle shirt for the world to see.

Meanwhile Tucker and Jenny have a little boy on the way. Danny hasn’t seen them since their wedding, but last he heard Tucker is working in a lab and Jenny is taking family leave from her receptionist job. The two of them just bought a house in Philadelphia to settle down in before the baby arrives, and it seems that things are going great so far.

While Danny mainly stays in Amity as Phantom, “Fenton” is off the grid doing research. At least, that’s what the letters to his parents say. He still hasn’t told them of the accident or his powers. And it’s very obvious that at some point he stopped ageing completely, meaning face to face contact with his folks is a no-go. Sure, he’s met Sam’s family and Jazz’s husband a few times, but it’s different when the people you want to get close to actively want to kill you. He’s not even sure if it’s the fear of rejection or simply because he’s used to this lifestyle that keeps him from telling them.

And that's just how things were for a while.

But in a flash weeks turned to years, years turned into Sam’s funeral, more years then his parents, more time and Tuckers came next.

Danny attended the funeral of everyone he knew from Amity, friend or foe. He was left watching all his friends and family falling apart right before him. He became so paranoid of his phone, afraid of calls of bad news and funeral plans, that he got rid of it all together. But it seemed even all that loss wasn’t enough. The halfa had to watch as his friends families went through generations, watching them all grow up just to bury them in the ground later.

And none of them ever came back as ghosts.

But while it was getting so lonely without the people closest to him around, he found that he is thankful all the same.

Decades soon turned to centuries. Danny has seen how much humanity has evolved right before his eyes. Technology is getting better, people no longer getting sick from small illnesses, projects focused on preserving the Earth and using clean energy.

Honestly speaking, he’s lost track of how long it’s been since the start of...everything. The start of his new existence. Every day blurs together now, beginnings and ends smudging together leaving time a mystery. It feels that the only way he can keep track of time now is when the seasons change and the holiday decorations start to pop up.

That’s how it is now, snow falling gently with a large tree in town square, every building covered in lights and holly. That’s one of the few things that haven’t changed much in his time. The love for the holidays grows stronger and stronger still. Even Danny himself has things to look forward to now as well. The Christmas Truce in the ghost zone, and because all of his work in Amity, everyone in town on Christmas Eve gathers in town square and holds a large party for him to enjoy as well with everyone. There’s even a group of people who come every year to decorate the Fenton place, known mainly as his usual “haunt” or home.

As Danny watches the town below bustle about between stores, there’s a light tap on his shoulder. While he’s floating 50 feet from the ground, meaning a ghost, Danny doesn't feel any hostility and kindly turns around with a smile.

And when his eyes meet theirs, it’s like everything has changed.


	13. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burning emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood

Every fight, every loss and every wound he received couldn’t get him to hate the boy. Sure, he may be loud, expressive, and just a  _ tad  _ dramatic but real heated hate isn’t something he’s felt since he died. Since he became Skulker.

Sure, it stung losing to a 14 year old kid when he has so much more experience and tech. And yeah, it really sucked when Ember broke it off with him. Hell, he even respected the animal that took him down and turned him into the ghost he is today. But hate? Well, that’s a little much.

But as he stared at the alley next to the Fenton Works building, there was a bubbling in his chest that he hasn’t felt in a  _ long  _ time.

The brick walls, concrete ground, and spare dumpster are littered in glowing green. Smears, splatters, handprints, this alley has it all. A groseque mess of unnatural color that didn’t deserve to be here. That should  _ never  _ be here. Almost like some abstract painting using the most forbidden paint and canvas to create. It makes the ghost sick, as few sights do.

In the middle of the glowing carnage layed a body, battered and beaten. The face of a young boy,  _ too  _ young, scrunched up in pain and groaning. There is almost no skin to be seen on his form, completely covered in the same green splashed in the alley around them. He is still alive, barely holding on. Flickering image of himself as he tries to keep himself together. But Skullker has seen this a hundred times before in the form of rare creatures. The boy won’t last long. This strong force of a child, recklessly torn into and reduced to something that is unable to even look the other ghost in the eyes.

But who could do this? Who could take down such a powerhouse so ruthlessly?

Well, that would be the one enemy that Danny would never raise his fists against. The one enemy he would always succumb to, no matter how much power held at his gloved fingertips. And as Skulker looked down to those rejoicing in excitement at the other end of the alley, he knew his hunch was unfortunately correct.

The one enemy Phantom could never fight: his parents.

Ah, yes. Now this, this feeling building in his chest and spreading through his body could only be described as a burn. Painful, powerful, seething. A rare feeling that his core is now exploiting, making it feel explosive.

Hate.


	14. Create a Planet Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power inside can be stronger than predicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talks of death and nuclear fallout

How had it come to this?

Danny has been Phantom for nearly 30 years now, and while the peace between humans and ghosts is now stable, there is always an outlier searching for power that Danny has to put in their place from time to time. But overall things have been peaceful for everyone. Ghosts and humans have been mingling together like you would with any other neighbor. Hell, four years ago was the first ever human-ghost marriage. A huge event and even bigger stepping stone for history.

So how, with everything going so smoothly, did it come to this?

The world feels almost barren now. Streets are empty, buildings reduced to rubble, abandoned cars and fires littering the streets. It’s a wasteland of unimaginable proportions, and yet it’s all right before his eyes.

Nuclear war. That’s what it all came down to. Even with the ghosts and armies on his side, Danny couldn't stop them all. It got so out of hand so fast, radiation rains destroying life, people destroying each other. Survivors live in fear while generals sit happy at the top of the world. The only safe heaven now is Amity. Phantom has been able to use a large portion of his power to keep a shield around the entire town, leaving it the only known place that still has thriving plants. Survivors from all over the world have made it there eith with their own journey or Danny’s help. But it isn’t enough.

Air is running low, space is running out. But if he lifts or even expands the shield, then toxic air will get in and all their hospitals are already filled with other survivors. He’s talked to so many ghosts and politicians alike with no answer. At this rate everyone but those in power of secured bunkers will be...gone.

“Phantom!” a voice called from below where he was floating, looking out at the one thing that hasn’t changed; the stars.

The ghost made his way down to a girl with brown hair and an arm in a sling. She came here about a week ago from New Jersey with a sprain and her dog. Mia...something. “Yes?”

“The hospital is full!” she cried out, tears running down her face. “I lost my dog in the chaos. Please! You have to help me find her!”

“I-”

“Phantom!” a large man came up to him, almost tripling the halfa’s size. “We are running low on food, the crops aren’t growing fast enough and the stores are almost empty.”

“We just have to-”

“My home has too many people in it, my daughter and I can barely sleep!”

“I’m sorry-”

“They are out of my medicine!”

“My window was broken by some kids!”

“John got the flu, what if we all get it?”

“Phantom!”

What felt like the whole town was soon surrounding him, filled to the brim with complaints and woes. He can’t blame them, the stress and close quarters would get to anyone. Humans were meant to be free, to an extent. Packed like sardines in a bubble wasn’t exactly on the agenda for anyone. As much as Danny wanted to help all of them, even he knew it would be an unrealistic goal. So instead he began to fly upward. Away from the protests, away from Amity, away from the shield, away from the planet.

There in the stars, he can breathe. He may not need to, and there may not be air, but somehow he can feel a cleansing air course through him as he looks at the sky. No matter how peaceful it is, he is unable to stop tears from falling down his face and floating into the space around him. He sits there, searching for an answer to impossible questions. Somehow, as he looks out to the cosmos, the idea hits him.

If he can’t  _ save  _ Earth, he just needs to  _ make  _ a new one.

In order to even attempt that, however, would require the shield to come down. If it all worked well it would be just for a short time before he’d be able to move everyone to the new space. He  _ could  _ do it in the Ghost Zone, but too much exposure to that environment could cause damages for the living. He had a choice. Stay with what they have, or risk everything for a better future.

Well, it wasn’t much of a competition.

Danny took off at top speed to the next nearest star. A new sun with a good enough gravitational pull that the new planet would survive. In exchange the new planet would have three moons, but that wouldn’t affect much due to their distance. It wasn’t a perfect place, but it is close enough.

For the first time since this all began, Danny lowered the shield over Amity and returned that power to himself. He didn’t have much time before things would go sour, but hopefully it would be enough time to what is needed. The ghost gathered up all the power and energy he could feel to his core, materializing it with a bright blue glow in his chest. Even with the new sun within viewing range, his light seemed to consume the darkness of space, but just a light wasn’t going to do what he, what  _ Earth _ , needed.

Power surged through his frame, being released in a giant ball of energy around him shining brighter than all the stars around. It is taking immense focus to form it all into a shape, the mass itself is bigger than big enough at this point but it still wasn’t gaining soliditidy. Almost like a projection rather than an item to be touched. So the halfa reached in and pushed his power out  _ harder,  _ imagining what he wanted to create. Visualising all the textures, designs, and even smells to an extent to create what would become a safe haven. It had to be.

As the light began to take tangible form in the size just slightly bigger than Earth, Danny could feel himself faltering. Just keeping himself staying afloat in the same spot was taking too much concentration and energy, his form flickering in and out of view like a light switch being played with by a child. But he was so  _ close. _ Just a few more details and it would be perfect.

Well, maybe things could stand to be less than perfect. Amity is exposed right now, so it’s not like he has all the time in the universe. And he could always come back and edit things later….probably. So with one last burst of energy directly from his core, Danny released his creation into the universe. It seemed stable enough for now, but time would tell for sure. Now, for the population.

Phantom can feel himself dwindling with the energy forced out of him, but he still needed to bring the remaining habitants of Earth here, or all would be for naught. He could focus on healing and thinking about how scary his powers really were later. For now, he had a friend he needed to call.

Landing softly on the grass (which seemed to be a few shades lighter than Earth’s, but that shouldn’t be an issue all things considered) he brings up his gloved fingers to his mouth. Whistling out a particular pitch with practice ease. In seconds, claws rip through the fabric of space, leaving a very confused Wulf in its wake.

“Wulf!” Danny cheers. “Good to see you, buddy. But I have a favor.”

The black wolf simply tilts his head, a silent way of asking him to continue. Danny has been there for him when no one else even batted an eye in his direction. He would do anything for the young halfa. Well, that and the fact that he just liked Danny in general were very deciding factors.

“I need you to keep a breach open to the Ghost Zone here while I lead everyone on Earth through. Can you do that?”

Wulf smiled and without saying anything he opened the portal wider, giving Danny a large smile and a thumbs up.

“Thanks, Wulf.” Danny said, returning the smile with one of his own. “I owe you one.”

And with that, Phantom made his way through the portal to the entrance back inn amity. Luckily it wasn’t that far considering that seems to be where Wulf came from to begin with. This wouldn’t be an easy transition, and there was bound to be loads of issues with the movement, but he could handle it.

He always did, after all.


	15. Emotions Controlling Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the trio, the unexpected is the expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None

Time.

A somehow feeble and yet constant structure. Everyone always loses time, there’s no way around it. The concept of “waiting” or asking for “more time” on something are nothing more than abstract concepts. And yet the world is run by it. Transportation times, schedules, dead lines. Just a few examples on how time has power over everyone whether they themselves realise it or not.

And now that power is being weld by a teenager.

After a mission gone wrong, Sam was hit with something from Clockwork’s tower that was stolen from another ghost. After getting a quick explanation from Clockwork himself, it seems that it was a device designed to alter the timeline of specific things. Such as making a seed grow, or an apple rot. Seeing as Sam was not only hit with it, but the device being destroyed in the crossfire, it seems to have malfunctioned. Leaving their goth friend to control the time around her with her emotions.

Which brings them to now. The three of them are sitting in the Nasy Burger at their usual table, bouncing ideas off of each other with how to proceed. Clockwork told them that he could make something to reverse the effects, but it would take time. When Tucker suggested going to the future to where the device is complete, Clockwork kindly pointed out that time doesn't affect him in any way, so going forward in time for them would still be the same for him.

“I don’t know guys, maybe we should just lay low until Clockwork finishes.” Danny said, taking a drink.

“Since when have any of us been  _ able  _ to lay low?” Tucker cut in, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Since before Danny got his powers?” Sam smirked.

“Exactly. I think we need to prepare for the worst case scenario.”

Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. This wasn’t an easy situation to be in. And since they still didnt know which emotions triggered  _ what, _ it was difficult to come up with a plan. The best case would be to keep her emotion neutral and wait, but Tucker is right. Nothing ever goes that easily for them so it was bound to go off the wires at any moment.

But how do you prepare for something you know nothing about?

Before he could say anything back, a server passed by their table, just to trip on an untied shoelace, sending his tray of burgers flying directly on Sam. The goth stood up to do who knows what, now covered in meat grease and condiments. But whatever her goal was, it never happened. A flash of red light surrounded their entire table, and when they blinked again, it seemed that nothing changed. Sam was still covered in food, and the three of them were still in the Nasty Burger. But there was no server on the floor any longer, in fact the same man came from around the corner carrying the  _ exact  _ same tray of food that is currently plastered all over Sam.

“Excuse me!” Danny called out to him before he got near their table. “Your shoes untied!”

The boy looked down in slight shock before nodding in understanding. After carefully giving the table their order, he bent down and tied his shoe before continuing on, no slipping occurring.

“So anger brings you back in time.” Tucker hummed. “I wonder if how angry you are correlates to how far back you go.”

Danny began helping Sam clean up what he could. “And we know about the area that she takes back with her.” Danny agreed. “But I’m personally down with not testing it too much.”

Sam sighed as she began to wipe the condiments off. “This is going to be another crazy adventure, huh?”

Danny and Tucker looked at each other before looking back at Sam, smirks on both of their faces as they agreed at the same time. “Most definitely.”

Sam smirked back before standing up, placing a tip on the counter. “Well, what else is new?”


	16. Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cursed time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopelessness?

A decade feels like nothing more than a blink when it comes to the entirety of the universe. Everyone celebrating the new decade with cheers and excitement fall on deaf ears as Sam looks forelonely from her second story window.

How long has it been since she’s had fun celebrating a new year? A new decade? Even with so many advancements and the times changing it all feels the same. Everyday is just a blur of faces and colors to be forgotten by the next day. Creating connections with others, going out, throwing parties… It’s all so  _ pointless _ now. There’s nothing new to see nor to do.

But still Sam sits there as she watches. As she waits.

How long has it been now? The goth ponders, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly. Black eyes fill with tears she knows she’ll never shed as she looks to the stars with a morbid curiosity of what happened to her friends.

The day the sky started to crack, blues replaced haunting reds as a ghost like no one had ever seen broke through. He was strong, powerful,  _ destructive. _ And yet, Sam hadn’t even bothered to remember the name he howled to all of them. Because while that ghost was destruction, Danny is creation. It was just another ghost to be stopped in her eyes. But things went sideways far too soon.

In a flash of light and sizzling of powers crashing against one another, Amity was completely covered by a green light. While everyone was fine and nothing besides the glow seemed out of the ordinary, it became clear the next day when everyone was acting like nothing happened. It took longer to figure out that Amity was suspended in time, everyone but herself, Danny, Tucker, and the ghosts were reliving the same day over and over again. Tucker had said they probably weren’t affected because the two of them had happened to have been holding on to Danny at the time of the explosion.

The next day, or rather the next  _ repeat  _ Danny and Tucker had entered the Ghost Zone to take down the one who had caused this, leaving Sam behind to help explain what happened and keep the chaos in order once everyone’s memories had returned.

But that was years ago.

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to years, and years to decades. Everyday she lives New Year’s over and over and over again, waiting for her friends to return. Although the best case scenario would be that Amity’s loop were to be broken, at this point all Sam  _ really  _ wants is her friends back. She didn’t realize how lonely and cold life was without them.

Even when she had tried, and in some cases succeeded, in making other friends, they would always forget about her the next day. The only hope she had to change things was to leave town, but she made a promise to her friends to watch over the town.

So she sits on her windowsill, watching the same fireworks for what feels like the millionth time, and she waits.


	17. For Years She Planned This Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day for new starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None

Jack sighed in frustration at his mess of a tie that he’s been working on for an hour now. Maddie was busy getting Jazz ready, leaving Jack and Danny home alone to get ready, but even with the early wake-up he’s still running short on time because of his stupid tie. Why did they make these things so difficult to wear?

Throwing the tie on the bed, Jack left his room to grab some food from the kitchen. Nothing like food to clear one’s head! Good food is always the answer, really. Before he could even make it to the fridge, Danny popped in. He’s grown taller over the years and has actual muscle, but there was no denying that he was still his Danny-boy.

“Hey Dann-o! You’re looking spiffy!”

His son rolled his eyes with a small smile. “Where’s your tie?” he asked in return.

“Couldn’t get the darn thing on right…”

“So you came in here because good food has all the answers?” He shook his head before making his way out of the kitchen once more. “I’ll be right back.”

Before Jack could so much as open up the fridge, Danny was back with a now-unravled tie in hand. With practiced fingers he placed the tie around his father's neck and tied it effortlessly. “When did you get so good at that?” Jack asked in awe.

Danny just shrugged it off. “Practice. Anyway, we’re supposed to be there in 20 minutes. Want to ride together?”

Danny has been staying with both Jack and Maddie for the weekend while the final preparations were put in place and for the grand event itself. Sam had offered to let him stay in her mansion with Tucker but he’d declined saying that he “misses his old haunting grounds.” Jack heard them all laughing at that, but it went over his head. Must be some inside joke or new lingo…

“That’s alright! I’m going to bring the Fenton cruiser!”

“Which is  _ exactly  _ why I think we should ride together.” the younger Fenton laughed, putting an arm on his father's shoulder. “You know how Jazz will react if she see that thing in the parking lot.”

“While I hate to leave the cruiser home, I can’t argue with that! Carpool it is!”

Danny nodded, removing his hand. “I’ll go warm my car up, you get some good luck snacks and we’ll leave in… 5 minutes?”

Sometimes, Jack still couldn’t believe how much his little Danny had matured. Always knowing what to do, always one step ahead. He’s wise in ways Jack can’t understand. Even if it looks like his son is carrying the weight of the universe on his shoulders half the time, and he’s still a clumsy mess with their ghost tech in the lab, he couldn’t be more proud.

\--

At the park, Danny met up with Sam and Tucker who were waiting for him at the entrance. “Hey guys, you look great!”

“Thanks!” Tucker said proudly, adjusting his white dress shirt.

“Not looking so bad yourself, Danny.” Sam commented while brushing imaginary dirt from her knee-high purple dress.

“Thanks!” Danny smiled proudly at his suit. “This is a once in a lifetime event after all.”

“Well, hopefully.” Tucker cut in before being stopped by Sam’s elbow to his gut.

“Tucker! Seriously?!”

The three of them laughed as they walked to the venue. Tucker and Sam going to their seats, Danny going to the changing rooms to the left of the podium.

\--

“Jazz!” Danny smiled as he saw his sister dressed beautifully in white. All around the room was littered with papers and binders, the bride-to-be even holding one in her hands.

“Danny!” the older Fenton breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness you’re here!” she shoved the binder she had been holding into Danny’s hands. “The seating, does it look okay? The more I look at it, the more  _ wrong  _ it feels. And-”

Danny sey the binder down on a nearby table before gently taking his sisters hands gently in his. “Jazz, everything is perfect. You’ve been planning this for years, I’ve got everything set up  _ just  _ the way you’ve imagined. What kind of maid of honor would I be if I let this fall through.”

“But-”

“No buts! I even got dad to leave the Fenton Cruiser home and both him  _ and  _ mom agreed: No Ghost Talk.” the halfa let go of her hands, placing a strand of orange hair behind her jeweled ear. “ _ And  _ the Ghost Zone has all agreed, today is my day off. Today is all about you and Jeremy.”

The bride breathed out a sigh of relief and gave a gentle nod. “Thanks, Danny.” taking a few steps back, she gave a small twirl. “So, how do I look?”

“Beautiful.”


	18. Two People Who Grew Up Together Part Ways to Different Sides of the World but Keep Running Into Each other [5+1 time]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends become new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light blood
> 
> Also, I completely lost track of even around how old they would be don't @ me, I just ended up using random years

1

It’s been a year since Tucker moved to New York for Harvard. His best friend was going to do great things, but that didn’t make him leaving any easier. They shared everything, but now even the space next to him is empty.

But maybe, they are sharing this loneliness too?

During a mission, Danny fell through a portal in the Ghost Zone. Now, this happens from time to time. It was usually no big deal, Amity Square here, some woods there. He was even sent to a mountain once. But this was a little… out of his comfort zone.

Rather than some secluded place in the world, Danny found himself in the middle of a lecture hall. Hundreds of eyes stared at him with wide-eyes, some even bringing their phones out to record and take photos. After living with ghost hunting parents and in a town constantly haunted by ghosts, it was hard to remember that the rest of the world wasn’t as used to the idea of the not-quite living dead.

“Uh-” Phantom turned to the board behind him filled with physics he couldn’t understand at a glance. He turned back around to the class. “So, the laws of physics, huh?  _ Craaaaazyyy _ stuff.”

Chaos broke out, people screaming about how his existence just wasn’t  _ possible. _ Conspiracy theorists going nuts over the proof they were gaining to rub in their friends faces. But there was only one body that didn’t do any of that. Instead, they calmly walked up to the front of the class, right under Phantom, and smiled.

“Hey, Phantom.”

“Tucker?” Looking down and seeing his best friend, Danny couldn’t help but to launch himself at the other man, arms wrapping around his torso. “Dude, what are the chances that the portal would spit me out here?!”

“Knowing your luck,” the geek said, releasing Danny from the tight hug. “Pretty high. Got a fight to get back to?”

“ _ Shit,  _ yeah. The Box Ghost, so not important. But it’s going to take me a while to get back if I can’t find another portal.”

“It was good seeing you, but some notice next time would be great.”

“For you and me both.” Danny agreed. “I’ll see you around?”

Tucker gave a small smile as Phantom began to fly off back to Amity. “Probably.”

\--

2

Two years after the incident with the lecture hall, Tucker disappeared. No more messages or emails, no contact what-so-ever. Harvard went as far as to deny they ever had a Tucker Foley. Even his parents wouldn’t tell Danny anything, just leaving him to stand on their porch with the door firmly shut in his face.

Naturally, Danny searched all he could in whatever time wasn’t spent guarding Amity, but no luck. He couldn’t do anything, but still, he launched his own investigation.

Yet, it would all come to a head six months later in Washington DC.

Danny, or rather  _ Phantom _ , has been getting popular all over the world and was set to meet with the president to talk about nation-wide ghost protection tactics in case any spirit escaped Amity and caused trouble. There, in the oval office, sat Tucker off to the side typing away on his computer.

They made eye contact, but neither spoke to each other the entire meeting.

By the time the meeting was adjourned, Tucker was gone once more.

\--

3

All these years, and Danny never thought that they’d see each other on different sides of the battle. The US government decided to declare war on the Ghost Zone to prevent all “future instances”. Of course, ghosts weren’t all bad. And in a way, they were his people too. Even if they weren’t, there was no way Danny wouldn’t defend them with everything he had.

And yet after a day on the front lines, Danny found himself blowing out the tires to a satellite van near the only (known) Ghost Portal. And out stepped Tucker Foley, not a bruise on him, but frustration clear on his tired features. He couldn’t stop himself from flying to him.

“Why…?” he breathed out to the air between them.

His friend’s expression didn’t change, but his shoulders tensed when making eye contact with the ghost. “We both know the world would be better without that portal, Danny.”

“You’re wrong!”

“Am I?! Danny, that damn portal  _ killed  _ you. You’re spending all of your life keeping them in check! You of all people should know how dangerous that thing is!”

“But what about our friends?! Ember, Pandora, Johnny-”

“Shut  _ up  _ Danny! This is for the greater good! This is  _ reality. _ ”

Phantom sighed as he pulled a device from his belt. “You know, people only say that when they have to do something they don’t agree with.” he threw down a small metal circle between Tucker's feet that quickly made a green cube that surrounded him, trapping him inside.

“Danny! You can’t do this!”

The halfa said nothing, and flew away.

\--

4

A year after Amity won the battle, Phantom was in charge of holding a remembrance ceremony and the opening of a monument in town square. Vlad wasn’t happy with this choice, but as (surprisingly) still the mayor, he had to give in to the people's wishes.

Before the start, as Fenton, he walked up to an unmarked news van and knocked on the door. It slid open quickly, revealing Tucker and a van full of computers. Before Danny could say anything, his friend spoke first.

“You know why I’m here.”

“And  _ you  _ know you can’t contain me.”

“...Then why are you here, Danny. What if I have a trap set up? I  _ am  _ still a tech expert.”

Danny leaned his back against part of the van, looking the opposite way of Tucker. “Can’t I just say hello?”

Tucker sighs and sits, still in the truck, next to where Danny is leaning. “You and I both know it’s not that simple.”

“Remember when things were so simple? Before the...accident. Just us.” Danny ignores his previous comment. “Even after everything, we were still fighting the world together.”

“...Does Sam know?”

“No, I told her I found you and that you were okay. But I didn’t mention your job or the battle or anything like that.” he turns to face his old friend. “Does the government know?”

“No, they think you're just some ghost. Full-dead and all that.”

The halfa hummed. “On two tense sides, but still looking out for each other, huh?”

“I guess so.”

“Well,” Danny pushed himself from the truck and started to walk back towards the crowd. “I have a speech to give, but let’s do this again sometime.”

“I doubt it.”

\--

5

A mission gone wrong. That’s how all these things start, isn’t it? Alone in the mountains, bleeding from his stomach barely in control of his ghost form and no way home.

He should  _ really  _ stop taking international requests.

The only thing keeping him from dying from the snow is his ghost form, which isn’t exactly the best situation he’s ever been in. And now a blurry figure is coming at him from the snow storm, so that’s a nice bonus. But fine, whatever. This is just how things go these days.

When the figure leaned over him, it was obvious it was Tucker, even with his vision fading out. With a cough and a weak smile, Danny gave a false cheer. “Looks like you caught me~!” before closing his eyes and letting everything fade around him.

When he woke up next he was in his room under several covers. Only a glass of water, a first aid kit, and a small note on his bedside table were left as proof Tucker was ever even there.

\--

+1

“Hey.”

Danny stared wide-eyed at his longtime friend standing on his porch. In the rain. Two years after they last saw each other. “Uh, hi?”

“Can I come in? It’s pretty cold out here, man.”

“Oh! Oh, yeah. Sure.” he steps aside to let the other man in before closing the door and leaving to grab a towel. When he got back the other had already taken off his shoes and messenger bag. Danny hands him the towel which is taken with a smile and a nod of appreciation. “So, uh, what brings you here?”

“What? Can’t I just come here to say hello?” Once he finished drying off and folding the towel off to the side, he took a step forward into Danny’s home.

“Of course you can. But is that what you’re really here for?”

“More or less.” Tucker huffed out. “I quit my job.”

“What?!”

“Well I guess “ran away” from it is more accurate. I had to hide for a year to make sure I lost their tracks but yeah, I’m here now.”

“Why?! It’s so sudden.”

“I couldn’t be on the opposite side of you any longer, Danny. We fight better together. Side by side.”

The ghost boy smiled and wrapped the other in a hug to make up for all these years and missed opportunities. “Welcome home.”


	19. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's not how you think it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight self harm, emotional break-down

Danielle has always been jealous of Danny ever since she was created.

He is... _ free. _ He is a symbol of power. A fighter. A protector. He has close friends and a loving family. He has fans and a roof over his head and so many things that she herself only has when she falls asleep each night. Before she met him, she craved for his life as much as she craved Vlad’s validation. So why couldn’t she have both? If she did what Vlad asked of her, she would get those things, right?

But then she met the other for the first time. Even if she was technically a  _ part  _ of the boy, looking into those alive blue eyes blinded her. The more time spent by his side felt like she was burned by an iron. The interactions he had with others, the way he was able to put his trust in those around him. His freedom and joy from being Phantom. It was all too much for someone who only saw these things on his paper file. From someone who only knew dark basements and failed experiments before today.

For someone like her, a child made in the dark.

But time passed. She is free of Vlad’s control, of Valerie’s anger. She became her own person with no chains to tie her down to one particular thing. Choices are hers to make, and she’s grateful everyday she makes them. So for now, she chooses to stay by Danny’s side. She’s done a lot of traveling, of seeing the ups and downs of the world. Now she thinks that she can handle Danny’s light better, like a pair of shades when looking at the sun.

But if it wasn’t the light that was blinding her, it became the shades she wore so proudly.

But the more time she spent with him, days turning to weeks to a month, both as Fenton and as Phantom, there became cracks in that light she sought after. Soft moments where she thought he would be tough. Pained features when she thought he would be proud. Dull eyes where there should have been a spark of challenge. It was all just so strange to see, really. But  _ everything  _ about Danny’s existence right now was strange, so she paid all those moments little thought.

But it all came to a head on a Friday night in June.

It was after another easy fight with some no-name ghost. Sam had offered for the team to celebrate back at her place on another stellar victory. While she accepted along with Tucker, Danny declined saying that he was tired and just wanted to rest for a while. It was odd to her, but their other friends said nothing, so she didn’t either.

After a night of movies, junk food, and games, she made her way back to her temporary residence at the Fenton household around midnight. She was offered a room to stay the night, but Dani could almost feel a... _ pull _ bringing her back home. So home she went. All the lights were off on the first floor, lab shut down for the night. That made it easier to go back to her room on the second floor, not that the others would question her or anything. It was more the principle of the matter.

But when she passed by Danny’s door, there was an odd sound and a soft green glow coming from under the door. With her experience, strange noises and glowing things were never really a  _ good  _ sign. So right there in the middle of the hallway, she transformed and opened the door as quietly as she could in her haste and shut it behind her as well. No reason to have the Fenton parents snooping around when she could handle...whatever this was, just fine by herself.

But what she saw wasn’t a monster. Wasn’t some evil to go about punching. No real mystery that needed solving to find her missing cousin...or something. No, instead all there was is Danny himself. Although his form is that of Phantom. With bright green ectoplasm sliding down from the tops of his arms and tears falling down his cheeks, both hands (also covered in the sickening green glow) clenching over his mouth tightly.

“Danny…?” she breathed out, all the air leaving her non-existent lungs. It felt like it took all her energy just to say that. And maybe it did, seeing as she turned back to her human self without prompting. Small feet hit the floor gently as she fell from her floating position. But it didn’t stop there, her knees buckled under her and she couldn’t even pretend to put up a fight.

The older boy jolted up, whipping around to look at his younger counterpart. “Dani? W-what are you d-doing here?” he choked out, wiping the tears from his eyes as he got up from the bed, crouching in front of Dani gently. “Are you okay?”

_ Is  _ she okay? Her idol, her sun, the light she strived for sat broken and bloodied before her. Her shades were forcibly ripped off not to see the glowing sun, but a dim moon. How could she be okay when it felt like what she knew could be a lie?

And how could he ask  _ her  _ such a thing when he’s looking like  _ that? _

“What do you mean am  _ I  _ okay!?” She burst out, standing up, pushing the other back so that he was now sitting rather than kneeling. “What-what  _ is  _ all of this?!”

“Dani, it’s okay. Calm down a bit, take some deep breaths.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” she hissed, aware that Jazz was sleeping a few doors down. “What the hell Danny? What’s going on.”

“I don’t know.” he admitted sadly with a sigh. “This just happens sometimes.”

“This has happened before?” she asked, horrified.

The ghost's eyes widened, putting his hands up to ease the tension. “Don’t worry! It’s nothing like, biological! You’ll be fine!”

“I’m not worried about me! I’m worried about you!” it was Dani’s turn to crouch in front of the other. “ _ Please  _ Danny. Just tell me what’s going on?” she begged, feeling tears enter her own eyes. Out of worry, sadness, or frustration, it was hard to say. Maybe it was a bit of everything.

The older sighed. “Sometimes everything is just a little... _ much. _ ”

“What do you mean.”

“I-I don’t know. Most of the time I’m fine. I just, go through the day and things are...they’re okay. Good, even! But sometimes, sometimes i’m just hit with  _ everything. _ Things I’ve done, things I’ve seen. The things I have yet to do, or felt, or remember…” he looked down to his lap. “It just hits me like a wave I can’t stop. I don’t know. It’s hard to put into words. And you know me, I’ve never been one for english class.” he joked dryly.

“Danny…”

“It’s okay! Um, I just like to transform into Phantom for these things. Makes me feel stronger I guess. I, uh, typically just zone out until I calm down enough to transform back. These...episodes? Usually it doesn't last long. This is the first time I’ve been busted.” He admitted.

“So..what triggered it? I thought today was okay?”

“Oh! Nothing triggers it. It just… happens. But-!”

Dani surged forward, wrapping her arms around the olders torso. She didn't say anything as she held on strongly, feeling larger arms wrap around herself comfortably. Tears pricked her one eyes, throat burning with unreleased sobs behind clenched teeth.

Maybe, there was no reason to be so jealous after all. Dani was made in the dark, but Danny died in the shadows.


	20. Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just don't go plan. Especially when you don't have a plan at all.
> 
> Also for Phic Phight 2020!  
> "Reveal fic--Danny, Valerie, Vlad, or Dani gets outed in the most inconvenient way" - Prompt by Pesky_poltergeist

A lot has happened since Fenton became Phantom.

It’s only been a year and so far the teen has fought countless ghosts, was cloned, has constant targets on his back from both ghosts and humans, lost his sleep schedule entirely, saved the world (a few times), found out that the only other half ghost that could possible help him adjust is kind of crazy and infatuated with his mom, became a town icon, ect..

Oh! And he  _ died. _ So there’s that.

But recently, maybe the most horrific event to date had occurred. After a long battle with a ghost who-shall-not-be-named, he came home tired. Clumsy. A little out of his element. And may have...sort of...transformed back in front of his parents whom he didn’t even notice were in the kitchen with him.

Typical Danny luck if you ask him.

And since then things have been weird between them. Weirder than normal, at least. Neither one of them brought up the incident. Danny chalked it up to them not believing what they saw, or maybe thinking the illusion was a byproduct of handling so many chemicals in the lab for long periods of time. But they were quieter now. As if listening for his footsteps and breathing. And watching him more closely, closer than they ever paid attention to him before. They smiled, but their eyes. Their eyes held fear and apprehension. A dangerous combo for anyone with as great of an artillery as they had.

So Danny wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of bringing up the topic himself.

But when Jaz left for a study date with her friends on some random Friday evening, Danny had the unfortunate luck to be caught by his parents in the kitchen. Not literally! But they were set up with serious faces at the table just… waiting for him. Like they used to do when he got in trouble at school but now the air felt darker. It wasn’t sufficateing, no. They were still his  _ parents _ after all. Even with all their blasters and ghost-hating ideals Danny wasn’t scared of them. Something just felt off. A little uneasy.

He sat at the table across from them anyway.

“What’s up? You guys are usually in the lab around now. Got a new breakthrough?”

“Not quite, Danny.” Maddie began, voice even. “Your father and I have something to talk about with you.”

“Alright, shoot.” The teen noticed the way his mother's hand flinched from its spot on the table. He ignored it.   
  


“In the kitchen, a few nights ago. Phantom came in.”

“Oh, uh, really? What did he say?”

Jack sighed. “Danny, he transformed. Into you.”

“Oh, well-”

“Are you an imposter? Answer honestly, and don’t think for a second I won’t know if you are lying.”

“Mom?!”

“She’s just a little spooked, son. We just want to know what’s going on.”

Danny froze. Did they know so little about him that they thought he was some...fake? Not knowing him apart from Phantom was one thing. But not telling him from himself…? He shook his head to clear those thoughts. He’s seen stranger things. And he  _ has  _ been impersonated before. There’s good reason to be wary, it’s fine. “No, mom. I’m not some fake. I’m Danny.” he spoke calmly.

She stood from the table, eyes blocked by the red of her goggles, expression flat. It’s always bothered Danny that no matter how she moves, her suit is always silent. How can such a material rubbing against each other as she walks, as she moves, stay so  _ silent? _ Well, his parents were always on the odd side. Maybe it was nothing. It is probably nothing.

“How can we be so sure?” her voice is as flat as her lips. He can’t tell what she’s thinking. No, he doesn't  _ want  _ to know.

“Well, what are some questions only I would know the answers to?”

Jack took this opportunity to jump in. “What’s your least favorite holiday?”

“Christmas.”

“Who are your best friends?”

“Sam and Tucker.”

Maddie clicked her tongue. “These questions are too obvious Jack. What if the ghost was able to take his memories?”

“Then how am I supposed to prove anything to you?”

“What is something you know that we don’t?”

Well, that was a tough one. Danny knew a lot that they didn’t know. But most of it was centered around his ghost half or the ghost zone, and that felt like dangerous territory to tred in without his parents leading the conversation there. That leaves his school life, which is a mess. And his time that he spends with his friends. But that, unfortunately, is typically one of three things recently. Ghost fighting, the Nasty Burger, and other illegal activities as a result of ghost fighting. Not exactly the best idea, but he’s certainly had worse.

“Uh, well. I snuck into the lab yesterday and took one of your in-progress projectors and may have sort of broken it. But it’s okay! Tucker is helping me fix it!”

“What?! How didn’t I notice!” Jack yelled from where he still sat, shock clear in both his face and tone. Danny didn’t bother to tell him that a  _ lot  _ of things happened without his notice, although his mom seemed to have the same thought with the side-eye she gave her husband.

“Mabe because he was a  _ ghost  _ when he snuck in.” she supplied with snide.

Well, she wasn’t wrong.

“Then how am I supposed to have you believe me? No matter what I say, you’ll just throw that “he’s been replaced” or “he’s being possessed” nonsense back in my face. I just want to go to my room and take a nap. What do I have to do to make that happen sooner?”

“We could take blood samples.” Maddie nodded to herself as if that had all the answers. 

For the first time that night, Danny felt his blood run cold. That was a bad, bad idea. Not only would it look more suspicious for how his DNA has so drastically changed and morphed, but being down in the lab… it does things to him. Makes him paranoid, mostly. But sometimes, when certain gadgets are left about on their work benches, it hurts. Leaves him dazed. Has the air left his lungs so forcefully it feels as if it were stolen.

Confession time, it is. A horrible, very bad time. But he’s so tired. He just wants this to be over, for things to be okay again. He was going to tell them eventually anyway, he just wishes he never had to. But he still can’t bring himself to just blurt it out, so he’ll have to twist his parents into that direction.

Danny can’t help but wish for Jazz to be here with him.

“Well, there could be other possibilities for what you saw.” Danny shrugs, hiding the panic he feels about the tests she wishes to conduct. Divert, divert,  _ divert. _

“Annd what would that be?”

“Wellllll…. Dad! You have a theory, right? The one you told me about last week?”

Almost as if there was a buffer symbol where his brain should be, Jack froze, leaving the room in a stiff, still silence as the older man tried to recall whatever it was from a week ago. Right before Maddie could break it herself, Jack shot up with a grin. “That’s right! Ghost molding!”

“Ghost...molding? Jack, honey, what are you talking about?”

“There are ghosts that look a lot like things, right? That one that looks like a tornado, or that other one that looks like some cartoon mad scientist.”

“Yes, dear. What are you getting at?”

“What if some ghosts mold how they look based on things they have a strong connection to. Like a family member, what killed them, or something like that. That’s why some ghosts look similar to one thing or another but have their own traits.”

Maddie seemed to think for a moment before turning back to her son with an eyebrow raised. “I suppose it would explain why Danny and Phantom look so similar. But what connection does our son have to a  _ ghost? _ ”

Man, where does he even start? What connections  _ doesn't  _ he have?

“He could be related to us?” Jack asked, thoughtful.

“No, no one who knew us has died that young. Even if they took their looks after our Danny, they would still have an age to them.”

“Well, there’s no way Danny killed them!” Jack said thoughtfully.

Well, that was only half true. They were getting closer.

“Do you think he was… there? When he died? Or when he came back?”

Danny snapped his fingers with a smirk. Both proud that they got as close to the truth as they did. “Bingo!”

Instead of a smile, Maddie just glared at him, causing him to shrink in his seat. “Explain.”

“I was there when he… died.  _ And  _ when he came back.”

“That’s not possible. Ghosts take time to manifest. Even then it’s in the ghost zone before they make their way back.”

“True, true. Unless…”

“I’m not playing these games with... _ you. _ ”

“Alright! Unless… they  _ died  _ in the Ghost Zone, right? Or, more likely, at the portal.”

“How is that even possible. We would have discovered a body in our lab.” Maddie sneered with distrust at her son's words. Before he could say anything, his father jumped in.

“What if there was no body?!” Jack jumped up, hands accidentally hitting the table and making the whole thing shake. “Danny!” But then his tone changed. Quieter, reserved. A tone that didn’t belong on the vibrant man. “What… happened to you?”

“Don’t be crazy, Jack! What are you even thinking?! Nothing happened to our son. If this isn’t him, then he’s somewhere else.”

“He’s right.” Danny cut in shyly, hating the new dynamic. This had to change, and he had to change it. “Something did… happen.”

“No…”

“It was the day the portal turned on, two years ago.”

“Danny…” there was a warning edge in her voice, but he pressed on. He was too far now. They needed to know.

“I went inside to check it out. I tripped on some wire…”

“Danny, stop.”

“And pressed the ON switch by accident. A strange place to put it, really.” Danny chuckled awkwardly, trying to lift the mood. It didn’t work. “The portal turned on when I was inside.”

“Danny!”

“It hurt, a lot. But only for a moment. When I woke up again, I was Phantom. Well, a ghost at the time. I didn’t really choose a name until later.”

Maddie pulled out her blaster and pointed it at him, armed and ready. Thankfully, Jack leapt from his seat as Danny did the same, although Jack took a hold of his wife's wrist and forced her to aim upwards. She didn’t pull the trigger, but Jack didn’t let go.

“Mom!”

“Don’t call me that!” she spat out through clenched teeth as my heart seemed to fall through the floor. This isn’t how it was supposed to go.

“I’m not a ghost!” he pleaded, although he began to back away from his parents in case things went more south. “I didn’t die, not fully!”

“Don’t lie! Don’t use my son's form to lie to me!”

“I have a pulse!” the teen cried out desperately, tears threatening to spill. “I need to eat, drink, sleep! I’m still human. I’m just different now, don’t you see that?”

“Maddie.” Jack sighed out.

“Don’t be fooled! Either our son is  _ dead _ or this  _ thing  _ is an imposter, honey! You can’t seriously believe it!”

“I mean, -I” Danny felt his throat close up. Was being half-ghost so bad? Sure, he didn’t think this talk would go  _ well. _ But a blaster?! Was it really so hard to believe he wasn’t the monster they were making him out to be?

Was she right?

Danny shook his head and stood straighter. “I’m only  _ half  _ dead if you want to get technical. Even then, I consider it more as having powers than being dead.” He could see she wanted to say something but cut her off anyway. “Is it so bad? I  _ help  _ people! I-I fought a king, saved the world! What will it take for me to please you?! For things to, to be okay again?”

To his surprise, she dropped the blaster from her grasp, Jack slowly letting her arm go and taking the blaster for himself. But he did not point it at Danny, instead he set it on a far counter. Now looking at him, Danny could see how… sad his usually vibrant eyes looked. What was he supposed to do now? What had he already done?

His mother slowly walked to him, lips pressed in a frown. Danny stood his ground even as she leaned over him and whispered, no amount of affection in her tone. Only a stone coldness he’s never had directed to him before. “You may not be fully dead, but you are  _ not  _ my  _ son. _ ”

Mind clouded and fuzzy, Danny ran from the mother he loved, but no longer loved him.


	21. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connections are not always a good thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to bullying

Now, most people would say that Danny is normal, if not a little weird, upon meeting the teen. A little on the shorter side, quiet, sarcastic, maybe a bit distant. But he was just another teen in the crowd. At least he wasn’t causing problems, and that’s all the adults really cared to take notice of.

But the other students, the other students knew better. He is an Odd Kid through and through. Even taking out the part of his parents being eccentric ghost hunters he was still… off. Most chose to ignore it. Just letting him be that weird kid in the back of the class with his few friends. It just wasn’t worth the effort to pry into it.

But there were those that got a little closer, willingly or not. Bullies, class partners, anything that had them interacting in some way. These people could feel the wrongness of the boy. As if it came off of him in an aura, as if the  _ weird  _ is sentient. There was no stopping the shudders Dash would feel no matter how long or hard he punched. There was no way for the goosebumps to disappear for those sitting next to him in class. There was such a strong feeling of wrong seemingly contained within the boy. All they could do was hope it stayed that way. Contained.

Then there were his friends. The group is… small. Larger than most would think, but still small in comparison to the rest of the schools groups. His closest friends are Sam and Tucker, always by his side. Always talking. Always whispering. But recently, the previous A Lister Valerie seems to be getting closer to them. And then there was Jazz, his sister, and that little girl that looked shockingly a lot like him that was occasionally seen with them around town. It seemed that whatever his weirdness was, it spread to the others. Infecting them like some sort of...disease that they didn’t fight and instead, embraced.

Sam was different in the sense that she protested against “norms”, her goth look, and general attitude about life. But the more time she spent with Danny the less she became just your average punk, like Snake and his friends, and more ethereal. There were rumors that she was a witch or that she practiced black magic. She never denied these claims, but her parents did with vengeance. But it seems even they were having doubts that their daughter would leave this phase of hers.

Tucker has always been an outcast. Due to his interests being unpopular but still thinking he was above all the other “geeks” of the school left him on his own, besides Danny and later on, Sam. But his projects became out of control. Maybe dangerous. It’s not like anyone else  _ really  _ knew what they were. But his inventions certainly upgraded from PDA’s to...something. Wes reports seeing something that looked suspiciously like some sort of a sci-fi gun in his locker before, but no one dared to follow up.

Valerie was… well, it was hard to explain. She was still as passionate as before, not fading into the shadows like the trio seemed to. But now there seemed to be more power in her steps. Something in her tone that made it hard _not_ to listen to, impossible even. She became a force no one saw coming, especially after her big downgrade from the A Listers and that brief period of time where she seemed to jump from group to group. But no one gets in her way now, not anymore.

Jazz on the other hand, was surprisingly just as she always has been. Smart, top of her classes, socially inclusive. She hasn’t  _ seemed  _ to change. But there is just something about the way her gaze now sweeps the room as if seeing, looking, for things no one else can see or hear. But they already have ghosts, so what more could it be?

Then there was that small girl. She looked so much like Danny, if you looked close enough. But her energy was different, softer around the edges. And yet, no one but their friend group knew her name, or even knew _anything_ about her. Whether it was because they just seemed to forget or no one has directly interacted with her is unsure. But it’s not like anyone is willing to get closer to find out.

Well, maybe Wes. But his efforts have been futile so far, it seems. Which is just fine with the rest of Casper.

But there is something that connects them all. Something that isn’t their “weird”. Something that always causes double-takes and faltered breathing. Something that until a few months ago no one could name. But then Dash, ashen faced and shaking, had told them the answer they were looking for.

It was the eyes.

Danny’s eyes, as Dash actually bothered to look into them as he had the smaller boy pinned up against the lockers, looked  _ dead. _

He described them to his friends as almost glassy. Like a taxidermy animal or part of a marble set. They were blank, but seemed to try and replicate emotion based on the lights of the building. Even with that light blue color, all light seemed to be absorbed into the irises, leaving them so dark and so, so hollow.

That’s when the others took notice of his friends. Their eyes were hollowed out too. Like they’ve been in wars or seen absolute horrors but kept them all locked away inside. It wasn’t quite human though. Not like an actual haunted war veteran. But it was so, so close. None of them have ever seen a corpse with its eyes open before, so it’s up in the air as to weather or not they look closer to the dead than the living. Dash certainly seems to think so. He hasn’t looked into any of their eyes since then, too afraid of what he might find if he chances it a second time.

Beat-downs don’t need eye contact anyway


	22. A Zoo Large Animal Becomes Pet-Sized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting meetings can have interesting outcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, but I just wanted to say that there will be a sequel to this chapter later on
> 
> Also, a very difficult prompt for me tbh

So Sam  _ might  _ not know everything there is to know about nature. She knows her plants, animals, and different environments and ecosystems very well, but  _ everything  _ might be a high standard to hold on a fourteen year old girl.

But she’s pretty sure puma’s are  _ not  _ supposed to be that small.

Sure, there are cubs but the one sitting in front of her doesn't have that baby face to it. A full grown, deadly cat shrunk down to no bigger than a dog. A dog on the bigger end of the spectrum, like a mastiff, but a dog nonetheless.

But while it’s weird that this creature is so small to begin with, what’s even  _ stranger  _ is the fact that it’s just… in her room. Laying on her bed. As if they had always been there.

Her parents certainly didn’t let them in. They  _ hated  _ the idea of pets. The fur getting everywhere around the house, claw marks on their perfect floors, the constant need for attention… none of that was really their forte. Much less what  _ should  _ be a giant carnivore that could possibly harm any of them.

Her grandma on the other hand… that wasn’t  _ so  _ unlikely.

Although how the older lady would get her hands on this creature is beyond her. But her grandma seems to have her ways, so that option is still up for consideration.

Instead of leaving her room, like her instincts were telling her to do, Sam couldn’t stop herself from walking up to the bed with curiosity. After all these ghost fights one would think that her instincts would be sharper. Get her away from potential dangers faster. But really, it’s just the opposite. With the amount of times she has had to rush in to the line of fire to help her friends, her “flight” instinct has been dulled considerably. She can recognize the danger, just… chooses to ignore it.

The cat just looked up at her as she approached, seeming not to care one way or another. They seemed alive, at least. So this wasn’t a ghost thing. But, somehow, that just makes everything more odd. Since when did ghost things become so normal? Well, that was besides the point. The main focus right now should be the small puma.

“How did you get in here?” she whispered, her tone held a general awe for the situation.

Unsurprisingly, the creature didn’t answer. Golden eyes just stared into her own for a moment. Then two, then three. With slow, sleepy movements, the cat stretched up from their position. Long claws dug into her blankets as it stretched, but Sam found herself not caring. They looked better this way anyway.

Once done, it jumped from the bed and to her cushioned windowsill. The window is closed, and seeing as her room is on the third floor of her house, she isn’t feeling very inclined to opening it up for the feline. She is all for setting it free, but considering the lack of wings, the door would be the best bet. Even if that meant a chance to have a run-in with her parents.

What’s one more argument when they’ve already had so many?

“You can’t go out that way.” The goth chided gently before going to her bedroom door and opening it. “This way, if you want to be released or to go home or where ever you came from.”

But the jungle cat didn’t move. Didn’t even acknowledge Sam’s attempts at moving them. Instead, they curled up right where a sun beam was filtering through the window, seemingly content to take a nap right then and there.

For whatever reason, a thought rushed through Sam’s head and wouldn’t leave. Something sticking to her mind like glue and refusing to leave. It didn’t make any sense, there was nothing to prompt it and no reason to think that at all. It wasn’t even from her perspective! Like an intrusive thought directed  _ at  _ her. Not  _ from  _ her. And yet, she still closed her bedroom door once more before going over and sitting next to the cat on her window.

_ We are bonded. And I won’t be leaving anytime soon. _


	23. It's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a whole town really can work together for the common good, if only that good wasn't the end of everything they know...

The town has been prepping for months now. Each individual citizen coming together to get Amity ready for the upcoming... _ something. _ Children were evacuated with the elders a week ago, only one family moving out completely. It was understandable, really. No one blames them for wanting to leave when attacks happen once a week, or the influx of ghosts, or...well, a lot of things actually. This being the icing on the already layered cake.

But the majority of Amity stayed behind. This was their home. It will always  _ be  _ their home, ghosts and all. So when Phantom goes around town telling everyone and anyone that something was coming, something big,Phantom had practically begged them at Town Square and on their local news to leave, to come back when it was safe. To protect themselves from this danger and just abandon ship. But… how  _ could  _ they even do that? Phantom already fights their battles for them, protects them, cherishes them. Now something was coming, something big enough that the ghost who took down Pariah Dark seemed to fear. The least they could do is fight with him.

So the Fentons were the first to initiate Ghost Protocol. The couple still wasn’t the biggest fan of Phantom, but if Amity was the cause then they’d fight with him for however long it took. And with the help of their kids Jazz and Danny, soon the Fentons and Phantom became a powerful force of ghost technology and power.

Soon more and more families got involved, following their lead. They helped with structuring different devices to buildings, getting armed with ecto weapons, gathering rations, setting up bunkers and med bays, and doing whatever else they could to help. About a month into the preparations, a few ghosts even joined the fray, friends of Phantom’s it seemed.

Dora, Dani, Johnny & Kitty, Kujo, Wulf, and Pandora all took shifts in securing the borders with patrols around the entire town. The Box Ghost and Poindexter assisted with the medical areas and bunkers. The Lunch Lady helped with ration and meal planning. Ember stopped by every once in a while too, but she was reluctant to stay for long. Some said it was because she too was afraid of what was coming. Others said that she still hated Phantom and Amity but just wanted to get on their good side for whenever this blew over.

Phantom never said anything either way, but the look in his eyes when she left told the town he knew more than he was letting on.

No one ever asked him about it though.

When the ghosts arrived to help, the Red Huntress made another appearance, this time to stay. She claims to be keeping all the ghosts in check, and while that may have been true at the start, it’s very clear that it isn’t anymore. On more than one occasion she has been found to be pleasantly talking to them, sometimes not even about the upcoming event. She’s still a powerhouse of wild energy, but it’s clear that she is at least willing to play nice for now.

Although no one is sure why she avoids Kujo like he’s the plague.

A week ago Plasmius made an appearance and agreed to escort the children and elders to a safe location. To take care of and keep an eye on them. He also struck a deal with Walker that if whatever happened became too much for everyone to handle, that all of them would be welcome in his prison.

As prisoners, but still. It’s something.

So that brings us to now. Walls have been built, shields stabilized, and weapons ready. Food is stocked up to last months, bunkers are stationed all over town with ghost-proof lining and new ghost portals, courtesy of Wulf, are hidden away in a few spots all over town. Everyone is armed with a thermos and the streets are lined with all sorts of weapons. They are as ready as they can be, just waiting for the inevitable.

Then the sky goes dark on one sunny afternoon. The town falls into shadow before the green lights powered by ectoplasm light up the town in an eerie green glow. It’s still dark, but it’s enough. They’ve been training for this.

The town watches as phantom flies upward, just above the city with a pale blue glow encompassing him. When he stops, he lets the glow shoot out harmlessly to light up the sky in the same way lightning does for just a few seconds, but it’s enough.

A giant black mass with thousands of dull red eyes and hundreds of inky black tendrils looks down at the town. It’s huge, larger than their biggest building by a long shot. It seems to cover the entire sky with its disgusting form. It’s horrible, but Phantom stays where he is, his glow a beacon of hope in the now dark sky. A star in the space of  _ nothing. _

But Amity doesn't idle for long after its appearance. They get their weapons, they run to the shields and to their fighting stance. They’ve been preparing for whatever this is, not that they have been told  _ what  _ exactly it is. It doesn't matter. It’s after Amity and that’s reason enough.

If only the Guys in White didn’t run with their tails between their legs at the start of all of this…

But those who are here now will be until the end, whatever the conclusion may be. So before the first tendril can even make contact, the shields are up and the battle has begun.


	24. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes words are better than actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood, injury, mild body horror

“You’re not getting away this time, Phantom!” Maddie Fenton yelled, voice echoing in the sterile lab. Blaster already in hand, she took aim at the figure that just floated out of the open portal.

The ghosts eyes widened, throwing his arms up in surrender. “Wait, don’t-”

But it was too late for pleas now. Maddie already pulled the trigger of her newest device that she had been bragging about for weeks to anyone who would listen. This blaster was made to take things apart down to the molecular level, layer by layer. One good shot and any ghostly being would be ripped apart with nothing they can do to reverse it. Jack loves this gun in particular, even if neither of them had gotten the chance to use it yet. But Jazz, and more so Danny, hated it. Jazz demanded for it to be destroyed, Danny just went pale and left the dinner table before anyone could say anything. But they just didn’t  _ understand. _ This was for the greater good! She is working to make the world a safer place for her kids. Her family.

The blast hit Phantom's left side. Not the heart shot she was planning, but Phantom was quick, even when he only had barely a second to think. The area the blue beam hit left the ghost leaking copious amounts of green. It poured like a fountain onto the cold tile floor until he pressed a hand to the wound, slowing the flow but not stopping it. His feet soon followed the same path as his ectoplasm and landed on the floor with shaky legs. It seemed he no longer had the energy to keep himself afloat. Good.

Maddie felt elation run through her veins like wildfire. She did it! She landed a hit on Amity’s infamous Phantom! Now he stood there on shaky legs not twelve feet away from where she was. He isn’t dead, well, gone yet. But he would most likely bleed out, if that was possible, and if not her next shot would be done warming up any second now.

The ghost lifted its head to her, eyes wide and...blue? She could have  _ sworn  _ they were completely green. A mistake on her part, surely. With a shaky breath and tear filled eyes, the creature before her could only muster a small “Why…?”

He would be gone soon anyway, no reason not to indulge in a victory speech of sorts. “Your kind are  _ monsters _ . The worst, plaguing our world like you own it. I’m doing the right thing. Your filthy essence can’t hurt anyone anymore. And I’ll be sure none of your little  _ friends  _ can either.”

He shook his head slowly. “...No…” The ghost stood up straight and bolted. But not for the doorway where Maddie stood. He bolted to the portal's control panel. “Portal! Override code!” he shouted as he pressed one of the large black buttons on the control panel with his free hand.

“What the hell do you think you’re-”

“Input voice password.” the robot voice sounded back.

But that is… impossible. Only her family had any access to the controls this way. There should be no way for Phantom to have access as well. Unless… Jazz or Danny gave him access manually.

Oh they are  _ so  _ grounded.

“Fenton!” the ghost boy wheezed out. But that was all it took for the computer to ding in approval and to give him access to the control board. Even with one hand, he was able to type so fast his fingers were a blur.

“Stop it right there!” She shouted, sending off another blast, this one Phantom doged. But Maddie is running up to him now. He wouldn’t have enough time to finish whatever code he was putting in before she came and took him out personally.

“Lockdown Warning Initiated” the computer sounded off as Phantom jumped backwards just in time for Maddie to miss with the bat she grabbed on the way there. But it wasn’t like his other, seemingly elegant, fights. This time Phantom fell to the floor, hand being removed from his side and causing the green goo to pulse out of his body rapidly. It was a sickening display of a wounded animal trying to put up a fight with its more skilled predator.

Only, Maddie didn’t feel sympathy for the ghost like she would for some rabbit.

The ghost boy bolted up again, nearly slipping on his own puddle. Maddie fired again, but the white haired teen pushed an examination tray behind him that took the blast instead. Maddie ran to the right, planning to cut the ghost off before he made it to the stairs, but rather than going around, he jumped and slid across the lab table, knocking over petri dishes and leaving a thick streak of green in their place. Maddie tried to throw a knife, but all that succeeded in doing was cutting the others shoulder as he ran up the stairs two at a time.

As she ran up after him, she took note of the handprints on the wall. He was struggling to stay standing while she didn’t have a scratch on her. This should be easy, assuming he doesn't suddenly put up some weird fight in a last ditch effort to stick around. Not that she will let her guard down. Ghosts are unpredictable monsters after all.

When she reached the kitchen, Maddies eyes followed the green on the tiled floor to the living room where a white boot just disappeared behind. Careful not to slip, she followed close behind. The ghost was on the staircase to the second floor now, a little over half way up. It’s a good thing the rest of the Fentons are out, or else she would have to worry about their safety as well. As it is, all she has to think about is herself, Phantom, and what a pain these stains are going to be to get out of her carpet.

Maddie took another shot, but Phantom fell forward at the same time, making the blast hit against the wall above his head. But it wasn’t a dodge this time, he could barely stand. And his hair is now… black?  _ Odd _ . But there’s no time to worry about that as he crawls to the top of the stairs and opens the door to Danny’s room.

Oh  _ hell  _ no.

The wall in front of the staircase is coated in green. He most likely ran into it, making too sharp of a turn and needing to rest a second. But that also means that the wound has progressed through to the other side. Starting at his abdomen and going through to his back. A sizable hole he won’t be able to reform.

But that isn’t what makes her pause her pursuit, no. What makes her stop is the red mixed in with the green on the stairs. It starts faint, but at about the area where Phantom fell and began to crawl there’s so much more. Almost completely overtaking the green around it. It looks...like  _ blood _ .

But that can’t be true. Ghosts don’t have blood. It isn’t possible, not even for an oddity like Phantom! But it’s fresh, and certainly wasn’t there before Phantom was. So… what else  _ could  _ it be? It’s just… too  _ human _ .

Looking up to the top of the stairs, Maddie caught sight of a sneaker going into Danny's room. A sneaker. Not a boot. A shoe  _ just  _ like the pair her son wears daily. But that just can’t be right. It  _ can’t  _ be.

Maddie slowly walks up the stairs, all sense of pursuit gone. She doesn't even notice as she drops her blaster from her now loose grip and it tumbles down the stairs to the first floor. The entire landing of the second floor is covered in deep red with only speckles of green around the edges. By the time the trail gets to Danny’s door, there's no green at all. Just copper, crimson,  _ human _ , blood. It’s with fear that Maddie pushes the bedroom door open all the way. But it’s a different fear than what she’s used to when it comes to ghosts.

It’s...unexplainable.

And yet, there he is. When the door opens, there Danny sits half way through his open window. Pale, bleeding, sickly. All that horror fills her heart as she realises what she has done. Who she hurt. What this all means. All the memories of her talks on  _ killing  _ ghosts, how they are  _ monsters _ , how none of it is  _ right _ . It doesn't matter how her Danny became like this. What matters is what she has done.

She feels her throat burn from holding back tears. She isn’t able to say anything to her son. She can’t even control her arms enough to take off her hood and goggles. But Danny, even in his state,  _ can _ .

“...Sorry...mom....”

And with that he leans left and falls out the window.

It’s then that she is able to get her legs to move, running to the blood soaked window. Looking out and down, she first makes eye contact with Sam, who is helping Danny onto some sort of hovering gurney. Sam is glaring at her with tears Maddie hadn’t even been aware the goth could shed. There is bloodlust in them, not unlike her own not ten minutes ago.

Then her eyes move to Tucker who is openly sobbing, holding Danny’s hand and whispering something she can’t hear. He doesn't even spare a glance to the open window, more focused on his injured friend.

And Danny… his eyes are closed but he is smiling gently. And he seems to be talking between breaths. From the way his friends shake their heads with fond, if not sad, smiles, he’s most likely reassuring them. Or maybe some pun to lighten the mood. Knowing him, probably both.

Sam shouts something, but Maddies ears seem to have been filled with cotton. All she knows is one second they are the only three down there, but then theres a large wolf and a white...yeti?, with them. Both have serious expressions on their faces as they push Danny into a portal, Sam and Tucker never leaving Danny's side as the portal closes behind them all.

Maddie doesn't even pretend to try and stop them.

All she can do is fall to her knees in her son's bloody bedroom and cry. Cry for Danny, the things she’s done to him, the things he’s been through, the things he’s seen. She cries for herself, for her self hatred and pain.

And she cries to the skies. Crying to all the gods she doesn't think she believes in for her son to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may be curious, the thing Danny did to the portal was to close the portal and to warn ghosts not to come near it. He set it up for emergencies, in case, I dunno, his mom made a killer weapon and decided to go hunting in the Ghost Zone or something.


	25. Acting Out of Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to put here this time. There's nothing kind of vague I can think of for this chapter and 9/10 people don't read this anyway lol  
> Just the trio and Dash coming to and understanding I guess

“Hey, Danny! Want to hang out after school today?”

The teen paused in the hall and turned around to see none other than Dash Baxter standing there. Danny’s friends crossed their arms and tensed up beside him while he only slouched and sighed.

“Is that what we are calling it now? “Hanging out”? I thought you always preferred the term “beat-down” but sure, whatever. I’ve got nothing else planned.”

The goth on his right punched his shoulder roughly “Danny!”

“Ow! What!? I  _ don’t  _ have anything else to do!”

It was Dash who interrupted the two squabbling. “No, no I meant hang out as in,  _ hang out. _ I’m not gonna pound ya.”

The smaller teen paused, looking up at his bully in confusion. “Are you feeling okay, Dash?”

“Yeah.” Tucker spoke up “What do you want from us?”

The jock rubbed the back of his neck with a shrug. “Nothing! Just...I don’t know, this was dumb.”

Danny shook his head. “Well, we could all go to the Nasty Burger after school? Not that I can recommend it. I’m sure the other A Listers will be there too, so being seen with us is as good as claiming you socially  _ dead _ .” Sam and Tucker groaned, but Danny pushed on “But I don’t really do anything else to hang out so that’s the only thought I have.”

“Danny! You  _ can’t  _ be serious.” Sam deapaned.

“Yeah, he’s been your bully for like, eight years.” Tucker said, more confusion than anger in his voice. “You don’t really think this isn’t some...trap or something.”

Well, if it wasn’t for their...history, Dash would have the right to speak up that he was insulted at the thought, but as it stands it makes more sense to have their guards up around him. Which just makes Danny’s relaxed, if not tired, posture strange. But he’s not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth and ruin this. So Dash stays quiet, watching the three “debate” if you can even call it that.

“So what if it is? What if it isn’t? It doesn't really matter, right? Not like I can’t handle it if worse comes to worse. It’s just some meal, I think we can play nice for that long.” Sam growled in distaste, but Danny was already turning back to Dash, tired eyes meeting the others energetic ones. “What do you say?”

The jock smiles. “Sounds great. I’ll see you then, Fenton.” and with those parting words, the warning bell rang and they went their separate ways. All of them thinking of later but for different reasons.

\-----

At the Nasty Burger, the four of them sat down at the trio's usual table. No other popular kids were here yet, but Danny still made sure to sit inside the booth with Dash on the outside so that the jock could ditch them easily should the time come. And it’s not like he’d let Dash potentially trap his friends either. Sam may still be glaring at him like the man killed one of her plants, but it seems Dash is feeling unpredictable today.

Luckily with them being one of the first of the student crowd to come, and with all of them being regulars in their own regards, the quartet only had to sit in silence for a few minutes before one of the workers brought their food out for them. She looked just as confused as they felt about the addition to the table, but she said nothing aside from a polite greeting and wishing them a good day.

Table now lined with food, Danny pushed his loaded fries to the center of the table while Sam pushed her salad in the same fashion. Tucker stood up with all four of their cups, asking Dash what he wanted but knowing his friends' preferences by heart, and went to the fountain machine to fill them. Dash seemed confused by the whole thing, so Danny decided to break the tension himself.

“Sam and I always share whatever sides we got with everyone while Tucker gets the drinks.” he shrugged. “Just so everyone can have a bit of everything if they want it. Sometimes Tucker does too, but he usually gets an extra burger instead of a side. It’s just kind of a tradition at this point more than anything I guess.” he concluded, taking a tomato from the salad and popping it in his mouth.

Dash looked down at his selection before pushing his onion rings to the middle as well. “That’s… actually really cool. I’ve never thought about that.”

Sam seemed to ease up a bit, surprised by the non-taunting words. To show a bit of her willing to give in, or maybe just so that he couldn’t take it back, Sam took an onion ring from the basket. By the time Tucker returned and sat down, the air seemed lighter.

After that the evening went smoothly. The only other  _ popular  _ kids that came in were Star and Kwan, but they seemed to not even notice them at all. Maybe they were just used to ignoring their table in general, but it was nicer to think they didn’t care. The meal was surprisingly spent laughing, jokes flying around the table in a way that one would think they have been friends for years, not bully and victim. The air felt light. Felt like the start of new beginnings no one was sure of, but pleasant.

As they paid and left, going their separate ways for the night, Dash pulled Danny to the side before they went their different directions. Sam and Tucker already split off a few streets ago, so it was just them on the warm street basked in the orange light of dusk.

“Hey… Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“Look I...have to come clean about something.”

Danny froze, but his eyes didn’t leave the blonds. The shorter wasn’t tense per say, but a little on edge. As if preparing for the worst while every other fiber in him screamed to stay. “Sure. What is it?”

“I…” He paused before meeting Danny’s eyes with a new found determination. “I know your… secret.”

“Which one?” Danny asked, confused. Not catching on. Or maybe, just hoping he was wrong.

“Phantom.” the taller whispered, watching Danny like a hawk for a reaction. Waiting for him to freak out, deny it, walk away, stand there frozen in place. Waiting for whatever words he could come up with.

But the other only seemed to cave into himself a little more. Crossing his arms and letting out a tired sigh as if the world was a little too heavy to carry, but he kept doing it anyway. “Okay. So?”

“So?” Dash parroted, confused.

“So what now? Do you want something? Got some black mail on me? What do you  _ want _ ?”

Dash felt his heart stop. He was Phantom’s  _ fan _ , why would he blackmail the kid that kept saving the city he grew up in? Why would he add more pressure to the shoulders already caving in?

But that’s just it, isn’t it? That’s what he has been doing for the last year since Phantom appeared. What reason did the teen have to think otherwise? None. None _ at all. _

“It’s not like that! I...I want to help!”

Danny looked back up at him. “Help?” he breathed out and what seemed to be in disbelief written across his features.

“Yeah! I can- I can cover for you. And I’m pretty strong so I can be good in a fight! I’m not smart but I can still do  _ something _ .”

“I-” Danny paused. Breathed. “That’s… nice of you, Dash. But this life… I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. Friend, enemy, or bully.” he smirked before letting it fall back into a contemplative frown. “The lies get so  _ twisted _ , the wounds get bigger and you lose so much just by being  _ associated  _ with me. Ghost attacks, maybe even a kidnapping if someone is feeling particularly nutty. I can’t.” the boy's voice cracks, barely, but more than enough for the other to notice. “I  _ can’t  _ put anyone else through this. If I had it my way, I would go back so that Sam and Tucker never got involved.”

Dash, being more heart strong than headstrong, pulled the smaller boy into a quick, tight hug before letting go. It was quick, it didn’t linger, but it got the point across. “Okay. But your secret  _ is  _ safe with me.” He smirked and Danny copied it. “Although, hanging out with you dweebs was better than I thought it would be. So we’ve  _ got  _ to do that again sometime.”

  
Danny laughed and punched the tallers shoulder gently. “Sounds good, see you tomorrow  _ Baxter _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't write it intending to be romantic, but you do you


	26. Why Does It Hurt So Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dash and Kwan, an unfortunate bundle of regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood, death, cancer, major character death

He’s been through this before. Almost this exact same scenario, and more than once at that. How could one boy lose  _ so  _ much? It wasn’t fair. And more than the typical “life isn’t fair” type bullshit. No, this is too much for anyone. Too much for  _ him _ .

It started with his parents back in Korea. He was only five, but somehow that memory is more clear to him now than most recent ones. Coming back inside after hanging out with their neighbors all day to find his house broken, covered in blood. The walls, the floor, everything he could see. He remembers the feeling of blood soaking through one of his socks as he stepped into the too bright house with all the lights turned on like spotlights.

His parents' bodies laid on the floor of their living room. The stove is still on with dinner cooking in the kitchen and the TV on the news station. He remembers the smell of garlic mixing with the scent of copper in the air. He remembers his parents mutilated faces. He remembers screaming.

He  _ doesn’t  _ remember screaming, or the neighbors calling the cops, or the police station. By the time he came back to himself, he was standing between two coffins being put six feet under and all of his stuff being put into boxes of their own. But they didn’t unpack much when he got to his grandparents house. After the incident they insisted on moving to America. Kwan didn’t feel the need to argue.

Three years later, he found himself in front of another grave. His grandfather passed due to cancer in his sleep and became another body under the ground. Now an American citizen, but buried so far away from his daughter. It’s what he wanted in his will, to be buried in the states, but even now sometimes Kwan questions if that was true.

His grandmother raised him well and kindly, never taking her grief out on him. But she was withering away, he could see it in her eyes. She smiled, but everything aside that, her hugs, and her cooking became dull with the loss of her husband. She joined him at the graves when Kwan turned twelve, dying in her sleep. The doctors say it was a heart attack, but he’s sure it was grief that got her.

He is still twelve when he meets Dash that summer. He’s living with foster parents now, they aren’t mean and they give him the food and shelter he needs, but they don’t seem to really care if he’s there or not. But that’s fine with him,  _ he  _ doesn't care if they are there or not either.

But Dash...Dash is vibrant. The world felt gray for so long, seeing a blinding light of action and shouting and  _ joy  _ was new. It was exciting. Intoxicating. Soon enough he found himself in the others orbit, and things were better. Good.

There were always ghosts in Amity, but out of nowhere they began to emerge like crazy. And with that emergence raised a hero. Dash was immediately enamored with the teen ghost, causing Kwan to follow suit. His passion was like a disease, affecting those close by. It’s how he joined the football team as well. So now there he was, watching the latest ghost fight on the news when things changed  _ again _ .

It’s a blur of rubble and blood and screams. The school came crumbling down, down,  _ down _ . Nothing more than a pile of brick and glass. Phantom got everyone out in time but Dash, stupid, hard headed Dash, charged into the fray. No weapons but his fists against a ghost Amity had never seen before. Kwan couldn’t even run after him. Phantom couldn’t stop him. It was too much too soon and everything blurred together in a horror chorus he never wanted to hear.

Now here he stands in front of the grave of his best friend, his supposed hero floating beside him sadly. They were the only too left, Dash’s own folks not bothering to stay longer than socially necessary as if just buying the nicest coffin money could buy was enough. As if they were simply rid of him now like a tissue or old towel.

Kwan turns to the ghost who is only looking at the grave with eyes that seemed to hold the pain of the world within them. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. His best friend, his light, was  _ dead _ . The world was gray again and there was nothing he could do. And all of it was  _ Phantom’s  _ fault.

“He looked up to you.” he spat with an anger he knows he’s never shown before.

“I know…” the ghost replied quietly, still not looking at the other teen.

“You knew? But you just let him  _ die _ ?! He may not have been the golden boy, but he didn’t deserve this! He wanted...he wanted…” his own sobs cut him off, turning anger to grief like a light switch.

“He wanted to be better.” Phantom finished for him and finally,  _ finally  _ turning to face the other. “There was nothing I could have done. I’m  _ so  _ sorry.” the ghost held out a card. One made with crayon with so many colors and a big “Thank You” scrawled along the paper. “The little girl that Dash pushed out of the way, Hannah, wanted me to put this on his grave. But I… thought you should see it first.”

Kwan sobbed harder. How is it that after so many graves for so many reasons, it still  _ hurt _ . It hurt like hell and made living feel  _ pointless _ . But he couldn’t just… join them. It isn’t what  _ any  _ of them would want. So he sobs until his knees feel like rubber and his lungs burn like fire. But before he leaves, he hears Phantom whisper one more thing before he takes off.

  
“Dash, you were a good man. Even if there were a few bumps along the way, you were always a  _ good  _ person.”


	27. The Last Song You Listened To - I'm A Mess/Medicine Man (Boy in a Box)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need to ask for help, even if you don't want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug use, references to drug abuse, references to depression

Valerie, even after moving to college, seems to have bad luck following her like a shadow. Just when she begins to pick up her life again, something always happens to send her toppling back down. It’s not even always ghost related! Sometimes it’s her fault, not that she’d admit it out loud, and other times it seems to be the very universe that harbors her.

Her life is a kaleidoscope of messes and accidents, but she pushes forward every day in any way she can. But it’s okay, or she tries for it to be. If she had to put a date on it, this all started when she met Phantom for the first time.

There were other bad events  _ before  _ that of course, but it felt as if she couldn’t find her footing again after that incident. She lost her title, her house, her  _ respect _ . And when she became the Red Huntress she lost herself to her anger. She lost battles against Phantom and she lost her will after meeting Dani. And then… and then she started to get closer and even date Danny Fenton. But she lost  _ him  _ too when her fear of him getting hurt was too much to bear.

A series of events later and during her senior year, she found out the truth when a sobbing Dani found her and told her Phantom was in trouble. Not only was performing an emergency shot of ectoplasm she had to steal from the Fenton lab and doing stitches a real spook, but finding out Phantom  _ is  _ Danny all in the same few hours… It was a lot. But she got over it right before graduation, or so she convinced herself. Valerie was able to understand things better now at least. But before she could tell Danny himself that she wanted to be friends again with both of his halves, he was gone. Not dead-dead or anything! Just always working in places she couldn’t reach, avoiding her  _ probably _ .

And then here she was, at some college getting a degree she doesn't care about on some superficial scholarship. But things still felt bleak. She could  _ feel  _ herself thinking too much, but somehow numb all the same. She was slipping, but to where she didn’t know. Didn’t want to find out. So she went to the campus counselor on Saturdays. He wasn’t the best, and it’s not like she could tell him  _ everything _ , but it kind of helped. Even if he did sound like he was just reading some motivational quotes off of Tumblr. But he is human and she can talk to him while getting a response, even some help. It was enough, for a while.

But the week days were still hard, so when her roommate offered her some of her ADHD meds to calm down… she couldn’t bring herself to say no. And that cleared her right up! At least now as her grades slipped and her motivation fell, she was able to keep her head above water. Like her mind is completely submerged in water but she’s just floating above it all, looking to the sky instead of the wreckage below.

But Valerie  _ knows  _ this won’t last. And she’s scared. But what is there to do? She’s too far in now, and yet also not far enough. She’s  _ scared  _ of herself. She didn’t realise how much she missed her high school life, how much she’d be willing to do to go back to that time as the Red Huntress, working some  _ stupid  _ part time job and hanging out with Danny and his friends…

  
How did things go so  _ wrong _ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Val has ADHD (or else the meds wouldn't of done anything unless she od) but it isn't prescribed
> 
> I'm A Mess by Bebe Rexha
> 
> Medicine Man (Boy In A Box) by Alec Benjamin


	28. Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Danielle and Danny beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight blood, destabilizing, clones

“You  _ promised _ !” Dani cried out, voice raw from her repeated cries that seemed to only fall on deaf ears. Tears streamed down her face continuously, leaving the world blurry with no signs of clearing up. But no matter how hazy, it didn’t stop the horrors in front of her from happening.

She sold Danny out.

Vlad had  _ promised  _ that if she were to get the young boy to come to him, he wouldn’t hurt the teen. He just wanted to talk and to ask for help for all her other clone siblings. And Vlad was all she knew aside from the horrid screams of those who melted,  _ destabilized _ , right before her. There was no reason to doubt her creator or his intentions.

But then she met Danny. From the moment he saw her, although confused, he was kind in a way she never realised could be done before. He introduced her to his friends and family, took her out to eat, showed her around town… And the older teen already has so much on his plate. Just taking a look at his room filled with scattered half-finished homework papers and first aid kits was enough to prove this on its own. And while he made her stand down during a ghost fight, it wasn’t out of malice. It was out of fear for her safety.

But she still had a job to do.

So she led Danny, too trusting and too kind  _ Danny _ , back to Vlad’s basement.

It didn’t take long for things to go wrong. Only seconds, maybe. But everything seemed to slow down for her as she was thrown into a small ecto-cell she couldn’t escape from. Danny being zapped from behind and forced to transform back as he was strapped down to some table by Vlad himself. Her creator ranting about needing to extract DNA, apologizing that the teens current body wouldn't be able to stand it, but that he would be able to live on as different clones. Never trapped in one body, soon he would have six, seven, eight. However many he could extract.

Dani cried and begged for him to stop from her cell. Hitting the walls so hard her hands  _ bled _ , but she didn’t stop until her legs couldn’t hold her up any more, forcing her to the ground in defeat. Vlad is still messing with his machines, and Danny is awake now, but he didn’t scorn her. Yell at her for this turn of events. All he did was taunt Vlad with things she didn’t understand.

But then the boy on the table made eye contact with her. Even with the tears blocking out so much, she could see him, hear him, with such clarity it was almost too shocking to process. But she focused on him as he focused on her. And then the raven haired boy smiled. He looked kind, determined, tired, but in a way that gave her hope she didn’t understand. That stopped her tears and got her ragged breathing under control. Hope is a dangerous thing, but even if Danny betrayed her or it fell through she would place her hope and trust in the other. It’s what he did for her, it’s the least she could do back.

“Danielle.” he spoke, voice calm and using the new variation of her name he came up with to help with the confusion between Dani and Danny. She found she liked it a lot more than she thought she would, the name given to her by people that cared for her while still letting her original be a part of it even when they all clearly disliked Vlad for one reason or another. “Transform back and run into the cell wall.”

The younger didn’t wait for an explanation. Vlad is still in the room, there is no time for questions when doing what he asked of her would be the result either way. So she transformed and pushed into the wall. Unlike before it began to give way. It  _ hurt _ , the ectoplasm in her veins resisting but the rest of her wanting to go through with ease. But she ignored the pain and pushed on. She had to get to the other side before Vlad made it over.

The second her whole body made it through she transformed and flew above Vlad’s reach, blasing the straps off of Danny’s arms, legs, wrists, and chest. With Danny now transformed as well, Vlad didn’t stand a chance as the duo locked him in the room with his failed clones he had yet to dispose of. He yelled at the two of them from the other side of the door, banging against the metal before the other “Danny’s” enveloped him and brought him to the floor. They wouldn’t win, Vlad is too strong to be overpowered by unstable clones for long, but it served as a distraction for now.

Danny looked into the other room sadly, placing his hand on the door with a feather light touch. If it wasn’t for the quiet of the room, Dani is sure she wouldn’t have been able to hear the quiet “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” that he murmured to the door. She didn’t mention it.

After the two of them destroyed the entirety of the lab so that at the very least Vlad would have to start over on these sick experiments, the two flew out of the building. Before they got too far, Dani pulled on the older teens arm to get his attention. Tears found their way to her green eyes again, but she didn’t try to stop them from falling, just letting her misery consume her.

Danny instantly brought his kind hands to her cheeks and wiped the tears away. “Hey, Danielle, what’s the matter? Are you hurt?”

“I-I’m  _ so  _ sorry.” she gasped out.

Danny pulled her close to his chest, letting her cry and sob on his shoulder as his gloved fingers pet her hair gently. “You don’t need to be sorry. Vlad’s the only one at fault here. You did nothing wrong.”

“I-I-I brought you  _ he-here _ .”

“That doesn't matter. He promised you, and you had every reason to trust him. I don’t blame you, and you shouldn’t blame yourself either.” Danny moved his arms so that he was carrying her more securely as he began to fly back towards Amity. “Now, let’s go home, okay? You’ve had a long day.”

_ Home…  _ That sounded nice. Not just a place to go to or some house, but home. Even right there, in Danny’s arms, she found herself feeling she was already  _ home _ .

But a bed sounice all the same.


	29. Someone Reveals A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny reveals a secret, but not the one you might think
> 
> -Loosely based on a comic I read forever and a half ago by skyblob on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide attempt, references to drowning
> 
> Please be safe! The next chapter will be fluff I swear

Tucker, Sam, and Danny sit together in Sam’s theater room. It’s movie night, and after a good amount of marathoning, Tucker turned off the TV and turned to Danny while Sam flipped on the lights.

“What’s wrong with you dude?”

“Yeah, you’ve been acting weird all week.” Sam agreed.

Danny shook his head with a smile. “Just tired, I guess. Nothing new.”

“Don’t pull that with us, you know it won’t work.” Sam looked at the bags under his eyes and the pale skin that clings to his lean frame. “We know you haven’t been sleeping, but there’s something more to it.”

“ _ Guys _ , it’s no big deal. Just thinking.”

Tucker rolled his eyes. “Well whatever you’re thinking about it’s  _ clearly  _ bothering you. You should tell someone, anyone. Get it off your chest.”

“I...don’t want anyone to worry.”

“I’m always worried for you dude,  _ and  _ I’m always here to help.”

“For once, I agree with him. We are here for you, you just need to talk to us.”

The halfa sighed, leaning back into the couch and looking up to the ceiling to avoid looking at his friends eyes. “Tomorrow is the anniversary. One  _ whole  _ year.”

Sam nodded in agreement while Tucker spoke up “Yeah, it is.” They all knew what anniversary he meant. One of a new hero rising, one of a certain portal being created.

Danny sighed loudly, closing his eyes. “But there’s something I never told you about… the Accident. Well, a  _ few  _ things I guess. But part of it...is messing with me, I guess? It’s hard to explain without telling the story but…”

“But you don’t want to tell the story.” the goth finished.

“Yeah… But I need to. Or I  _ might  _ just go insane.”

Tucker placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Five minutes and a deep breath later, Danny began his tale. One he wanted to keep locked away for eternity but now… Now he knew he had to tell someone. And the only ones who  _ could  _ listen were right here with him. “I hated my life. Mom and dad always going on about how ghosts are monsters, always more focused on their tech than on raising their children. I know they love Jazz and I, but sometimes it was hard for me to see it. Sometimes it  _ is  _ hard for me to see it.

But at least Jazz is smart. She’s able to keep up with their science talk, bring her own psychology into it, get their attention. As top of her class she also gets a lot of praise from her teachers, which she deserves! But then  _ I  _ come into their class and am just barely able to scrape by. So being compared to become a norm at school.

And then there was Dash and his gang. Literally beating me down in the hallways and no one caring about it. Because that’s just who I  _ am _ . The weird Fenton kid who doesn't have the brains the rest of his family has and gets beat-up frequently.

I  _ hated  _ it.  _ All  _ of it. I felt… I felt like I was being beaten on all sides. Like, like I couldn’t breathe? Almost like I was drowning and couldn’t swim to shore. I know that doesn't make sense, but that’s just how everything felt almost every day. Somehow all too much and yet nothing was enough to keep me grounded either. That’s not to say everything was bad, I had you guys after all. I just never really felt  _ good _ .

So when my dad showed me the ghost portal in the lab… when I saw the ‘on’ switch inside the device, I waited until he left. I waited in my hazmat suit I had to wear to be down there. I waited and waited until he  _ finally  _ left. And when he did, I didn’t hesitate to walk in. To turn it on. I figured the electricity and radiation would be enough to… to end it. And it would help my parents out too. A win-win.

And I guess it did, end it, halfway at least. But waking up, realising that somehow I was half dead and half alive, that not only was life rejecting me, but so was death…”

Danny stopped, a single tear falling down his cheek as he opened his eyes and turned to look at his friends. Both of them seemed to have paled, eyes wide. Sam is covering her mouth with both of her hands while Tucker is visibly shaking in his seat. Even as Danny smiled to reassure them in some way, more tears fell down his cheeks. “And now it’s almost an entire year after that. And it just reminds me that I failed to die, just as much as I failed to live. And… and there’s so much  _ responsibility  _ on me now that I  _ can’t  _ try again. I’m stuck, and I don’t know what to do.”

Both of his friends jumped onto him, wrapping their arms around his form as the three of them cried. Cried for what they lost, for what they didn’t notice, for each other.

But they were an unstoppable trio. When the tears stop and they get up to face the new day, things will be different and they will all have to fight together.

But until then, they are content to stay there and let all their emotions out in the open.


	30. No Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short thoughts on a different world
> 
> Very similar to an earlier chapter tbh, but the next one is the January finale, so stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None

What if Danny never went in the portal, never got his powers, and never became Phantom?

Instead, his parents never figured out the failure was simply the switch being on the inside. They took the machine down and started their plans anew. They became more focused on their experiments than before, trying to recreate the opening from their college days. Knowing something was just beyond their reach, but not sure what they were doing wrong, leaving them unable to attain it.

Danny moved on from then. Sure, he is still bullied, but he keeps his grades up enough that he would be able to, hopefully, get to train to take to the cosmos. The teen still hangs out with his friends, even if they tried to peer pressure him into doing something as stupid as walking into a potentally dangerous portal.

Jazz is none the wiser. She didn’t even know the portal was being built, leaving it all to her parents as long as whatever they do doesn't affect her and Danny. Everyday is as it should be, calm and pushing towards her future with her head held high.

Vlad isn’t really an issue either, surprisingly. Without Danny becoming a halfa like him, the obsession with the boy is merely a simmer compared to the boil it would have been. He still loves Maddie, still tries to make moves on her in both of his forms, but without any force to stop him, to fight and push against, he mellows out. Never tries to be better or up his ante. Just a rich, lonely ghost wanting a girl he cannot grasp.

And the ghosts don’t infect Amity. Why would they? The portal isn’t open, only leaving small ones across town where only  _ certain  _ ghosts can find and come through. But they don’t cause much, if any, disturbance. Just another haunted house tale to add to the maps. Some ghosts aren’t better off this way, admittedly. Phantom helped a lot of them, saved them from themselves. But now the anger just festers with little outlet besides other, weaker ghosts. It’s a small price to pay, most would say.

But none of this happened. Clockwork smiles sadly as he watches the other timeline. A time of what could have been and what almost was. But things worked out the way they did for a reason, for the better and the fate of the world itself. It might not be happy, might just be a nightmare to some, but it’s their life. Their afterlife. And sometimes, what does not feel like a right choice is what’s for the best.


	31. Elusive Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haunted house? No way
> 
> End of January! Thank you for reading this far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of death, references to religion

Kitty sighed from her seat on the old, rotting couch. Springs and cotton spilling out of the thin, damp fabric. The room she is in is long abandoned aside from a few teens coming to put their art up on the walls or to burn whatever their rebellious hearts desire, but it’s just her and the ghost upstairs now. Johnny had left her in this dump before rushing off to grab her... _ something _ . He wouldn’t tell her what, but she didn’t care either. She just wanted out of here on her boyfriend's bike. But it seemed someone else had plans for this little house as well.

A man in a large black robe with beads in one hand and a bible in the other walked through the front door, followed closely behind some others with cameras and what seemed to be sound equipment. A show or recording of some sort then. It was either cable TV or something for that YouTube thing Dani showed her a few weeks back. It was hard to tell with no logos on their clothes, but she pushed the thought aside as she watched them all set up in the dining room.

The green haired ghost didn’t move from the couch, content to just watch as whatever was happening progressed.

The priest sat at the table, nose scrunching up at the dust that filtered through the air in almost the same way she did an hour ago. Next to him sat two men, one tall, pale and lanky while the other is shorter but seems more filled out with muscle and more tanned skin. It was hard to see them with all the camera people in the way, so any other features she could have pointed out were soon covered up by other bodies.

Kitty ignored their little intro in favour of looking out the window to see if she could spot her Johnny coming back for her. No such luck. With a grumble she turned back to the group with a bored gaze. They were talking about how the man in the robe, Father Peters, was there to assist them in attaining the spirit of the girl who died here. Kitty guessed that would be the little girl she met upstairs when here and Johnny had first driven in. She is nice enough, letting her stay here. Some ghosts are possessive of their territories of either their haunting grounds or death place. But she just smiled at them both, welcoming them in and saying they could do as they wished while she played upstairs.

“I will be forming a ritual circle from chalk and surrounding it with salt to trap the spirit in. After a prayer she will appear, and then with another she will become visible.” Well, he seemed to know what he was talking about if he got the circle and sayings rights. Although Kitty wouldn’t call them “prayers”. Anyone who does enough research would be able to hear that the words spoken were not of the bible or any real religion. The only what to ‘summon’ a ghost is with ghost methods. This counts ghost speak.

“I don’t believe that some fancy words will bring out some ghosties.”

“ _ Shane _ !”

“What?” Shane asked with a playful smile. “Could you imagine just saying random prayers and suddenly a ghost or demon just pops out! Like a jack-in-the-box! I feel like ghost sightings would happen a lot more often.” Oh, Kitty  _ liked  _ this one.

“You need spiritual power.” Peters said with a frown “Not just anyone can do it.”

“Then wouldn’t any priest be able to do it by accident? I get the circles are to bring them to a place and contain them, but still.” a pause. “Well, prove me wrong! Let this twelve year old girl beat me up! I’ve threatened every other ghost at every other location, but I might be able to stand up to this one if she appears.”

“For some reason, I doubt that.”

“What, do you have  _ no  _ faith in me? I can take her on.”

“No, Shane. Just… no.”

His companion only rolled his eyes as Peters finished the salt circle. Now, Kitty  _ could  _ just let this happen. But what was the fun in that? Her and Johnny are known for reckless choices, why stop  _ now _ ? So as Peters began to say his words that would bring the young ghost to them, Kitty walked into the room, as invisible as she has been, and sent cold shivers down everyone's spines. Well, everyone's but the one called Shane and one of the cameramen at random. She may not have an ice core, but being dead  _ did  _ come with a certain cold. All it took was one breath or one touch to send shivers around the room.

Peters and Shane kept their composure while the others, namely Shane’s friend, began to freak out. It seems the camera man she chose is susceptible to peer pressure, going with the majority of the room in panic. Oh well.

Right before the last word was spoken, Kitty licked the tip of her finger and wiped part of the chalk off as well as a thin line of salt before flying in the middle of the circle and floating there calmly. She could make her appearance known as if this little experiment had worked as intended, and she does  _ love  _ attention, but she can now hear Johnny’s tires coming for her. He would be here soon, it isn’t enough time to do all that.

Instead, she simply rattles the walls and tables ever so slightly, sets off one of their strange “ghost hunting” devices, and drains the battery of one of their lights pointed at the circles. For a moment she wonders if her editing of the circle will appear on camera before deciding she doesn't care. The tall one will probably defend her actions as the wind or something anyway. By the time she’s done, Johnny skids to a stop in the entrance way so she hops on the bike with a loud “Johnny! I  _ missed  _ you! How could you  _ leave me _ !” before they take off with the wind in their hair and smiles on her faces.

She’ll have to ask Dani to show her that video when it goes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories as to what Johnny and Kitty's cores are? I'd love to hear em!


	32. Someone Died, But No One Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't ALWAYS go Paulina's way, it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood, mentions of death, mentions of missing persons

Paulina gasped, taking air into her lungs as if she had been drowning and finally made contact with fresh air instead of water for the first time in ages. Her chest heaves as she coughs through her stuttering breaths. Everything around her is dizzying, a swirl of black and green and brown she can’t focus on as she coughs her lungs out.

Once she’s able to regain stability, Paulina blinks the tears from her eyes and takes a cautious look around. She’s in the woods, just laying under a tree a few feet from a sidewalk that leads back into town. But that’s not too shocking. What is shocking, however, is that when she looks down her clothes are in perfect condition. Nothing is out of the ordinary but that alone is so _wrong_.

She remembers it clearly, she had gone chasing after Phantom into the woods during the most recent ghost fight. She hadn’t been thinking when the teen ghost was shot from the sky and so she had tried to rush to his side. But that big ghost encased in metal got her first. Even now the latino doesn't remember what it was that hit her, she just remembers the blood running down her chest, down her shirt, staining the pink fabric crimson. She remembers the pain that sent her falling to the wet ground below. She remembers Phantom catching her, fear and pain encased in his eyes as he held her there on the forest floor. She remembers his tears being the last thing she saw as the dark came for her.

She remembers dying. But then, how is she awake _now_?

It’s obvious to the prep that she isn’t a ghost. No floating, no glow, no color changes. She’s still warm and her heartbeat is thudding harshly against her chest. So, not dead. But if not, then _what_?

It was day time when that all went down, and looking at her perfectly fine, perfectly charged, phone in her pocket, it seems to have been a couple days since then. Surely someone was worried for her? Knew what was going on? There had never been a casualty resulting in a ghost fight before, so the media must have covered _something_ . Not to mention she is the most loved, most beautiful, most popular girl in school! Someone _had_ to know _something_.

So on shaky legs Paulina stood and began to walk back to town. It was a blessing in itself that she wasn’t too far away from civilization, she wouldn’t even need to walk five minutes before she reached the first building. But that didn’t make the cold quiet any easier to walk through. But she already died, so how much worse could it get?

She found that she didn’t want the answer to that question.

Once in the streetlights of Amity, Paulina found her confidence has boosted, as if the town itself was giving her the strength to straighten her back and even out her walking. As she looked, it became clear there were no posters about her in any store windows or on lamp posts. Whenever someone goes missing, almost always a runaway teen or someone who slipped into a ghost portal of sorts, the town would poster almost every surface until Phantom went and found whoever it was and brought them back. Paulina always found it overkill and thought it made the town look ugly, but now there was a calm reassurance to it. So she wasn’t declared missing. Whatever had happened, Phantom didn’t just… _get rid of her._ Not that her ghost boy would ever do such a sad thing! But it was nice not to see her face plastered all over town for such a distasteful reason.

When she got to her house, she found that her house key wasn’t on her. Well, she didn’t have it when going after Phantom either, but it made the fact that she would have to wake up her father at one in the morning more present. Part of her debated just leaving, finding answers elsewhere. But in the end her manicured hand gently knocked on the door, half-hoping it wouldn’t wake him.

But in a matter of moments the light turned on and he father stood in the doorway, seemingly confused. “Pumpkin! What are you doing home?”

Now _what_ did he mean by _that_ “Daddy! I just...forgot something?” She pushed back the tears in her eyes at seeing him. It didn’t really hit until now, but if she had really “died”, she never would have seen him again. And that’s… not something she wants to think about.

“Of course, of course. One second.” He moved slightly from the door to grab something off of the hooks where they kept their coats and keys. The tall man handed her key with its ruby keychain he had gotten her last year. “There you go. I was going to drop it off at Sam’s house in the morning so that you would be able to get in while I was at work, but this works out too.”

Paulina nodded along, trying not to look as shocked as she felt. She was supposed to be at Sam’s house? Sam _Manson_ ? The goth that always hung out with her dweeby friends? Why on _earth_ would she _ever_ go there? Even if she was a fellow wealthy student, it was like the two of them were from different words. But until she could figure everything out without sounding like she’s crazy, because it appears that whatever happened two days ago, no one knows that she died and she’s pretty sure if she told someone that new medication is all she’d get for her trouble, she needed to follow any clues she could.

“Thank you daddy!” Paulina smiled as she hugged him tight before letting go. “I have to go, see you tomorrow!”

Before he could say anything more than a “Be safe!” Paulina was already around the corner running to the Manson Manor. It wasn’t far from where she herself lived, which is unfortunate in any _other_ situation, but she found herself struggling to catch her breath by the time she got to the front gates. Whether it was the anxiety of everything or her workout needed improvement, she wasn’t sure. But that was a future problem. Her current problem sat on the front steps of a mostly dark mansion in dark shorts and a too big purple shirt. And for once Paulina couldn’t find it in herself to make fun of the goth. She was sure she looked worse anyway.

Sam sighed. “Danny said you would be coming tonight. Follow me.”

What did _Danny_ have to do with any of this? And by association, what did Sam have to do with this? Does that mean their little nerd friend was involved too? But what was the point of questioning any of it? It seemed that somewhere beyond that door were the answers she needed. So silently, she followed behind the shorter teen to the spacious basement where the two boys sat on large, plush chairs, talking in hushed conversation. When Danny looked and blue eyes met brown, he seemed relieved, if not sad. There was something about the expression that is familiar, but Paulina keeps that comment to herself.

“Hey.” he barely whispered to her, as if afraid speaking too loud will destroy whatever serenity the room held. But when he spoke again it was a tad louder, more confident. “I know you have a lot of questions, and I have most of the answers. But I think it will be best to acknowledge the biggest one first and work from there.”

“You died two days ago, but I brought you back. And no one but _me_ and _you_ remember it happened at all.”

  
Paulina couldn’t help but to think that rather the trio all being “dweebs”, there was another reason entirely that she had stayed away from them if _that_ was Danny’s opening line.


	33. Emotions Through Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes a unique friend in a unique way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to depression...kinda?, Family troubles

There was another power Danny had discovered soon after The Accident. But it was one that didn’t affect his day-to-day life in a major way or help to fight ghosts, so there really wasn’t a point in telling his friends about it. It was just an oddity he came to accept and decided to live with.

He could feel others' emotions by tasting the food they make.

Weird, right? And at first he didn’t even understand what it was at all. Just that sometimes when he was eating he could feel some sort of emotion on the back-burner of his mind. It didn’t overpower his own, didn’t even make itself noticed on purpose. Just a lingering aftertaste of whatever the person was feeling at the time.

Most of the time it was, unsurprisingly, frustration. Especially when he and his friends went to eat out, there would always be underlying frustraightion in the back of his mind. Getting a recipe right, getting all the orders done in time, the heat of ovens and fryers around you making it seem as if  _ you’re  _ the one that’s being cooked… It is certainly not a job Danny envied, even with his unpaid ghost fighting.

Sometimes it would be love or care. Typically this was with his parents' food, whatever didn’t come alive, anyway. Neither of them really had the time to prepare meals with the ghost business booming, and everyone tried to keep Jack out of the kitchen for as long as possible when it came to the culinary arts, but all the same. No matter how burnt or how perfect the meals before them were, there is always an underlying feeling of care that gets him to eat at least  _ half  _ his plate, even if Jazz is looking at him like he grew two heads the whole meal.

So things continue on as normal. It isn’t something he really reflects on or cares for and no one is any wiser to the supernatural prowess that is Danny Fenton. That is, until one day at school.

Matilda, one of the lunch ladies in her mid 70’s, is the only one cooking today. The food seemed… fine enough. Nothing grand or ultimately pleasing, but better than prison food or something shady. But that isn’t what stood out. No, all that was pretty normal for Casper. What was different, what made him pause, was the absolute sadness he felt when he took his first bite of plain mashed potatoes.

It was anguish, really. A sad that can really only be compared to a rot eating away at someone until all they could feel is that deep,  _ deep  _ sadness. Until it swallows one up like the waves of a cruel ocean.

Danny has felt that crushing anguish more than he’d ever tell anyone. That’s why, even though he is only getting a hint of it, the teen is able to understand the feeling thoroughly. He can’t help but to look up at Matilda, a small smile on her face as she serves the last of the kids in line before cleaning up before the next lunch group. The halfa wished he could question how she was able to keep working, to keep a kind atmosphere when she felt so ragged. But Danny knew all too well.

But that doesn't mean he stopped worrying throughout the day.

In fact, as the final bell rang, instead of going outside he made his way back to the empty cafeteria. Well, empty of students. He stood, silently waiting in front of the serving area for the older lady to notice. He wasn’t going to spook her or interrupt her work just because he was curious,  _ concerned _ . He could wait. As long as no ghosts appeared, he didn’t have anything better to do.

It didn’t take long for her to notice. Wrinkled hands stopping her scrubbing in the back as she slowly came to stand in front of him just as she had earlier this same day. But this time there were no lunch trays or questionable food choices between them. “Can I help you?” she asked kindly.

It was then Danny realised he didn’t know what to say. ‘Hey, your food tasted sad, why is that?’ didn’t feel like it would go over well. No, he was left with just being vague and hoping follow up questions of her own wouldn’t appear. “Are you… okay?” Nailed it.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“You seemed… off today. I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Oh my, was it that obvious?”  _ It wasn’t. _ “I’m sorry, dear. Just some family troubles I suppose.”

“Well, I know  _ all  _ about family issues if you ever want to talk.”

She smiled “That sounds rather exciting the way you say it.”

“Well, my parents are high-tech ghost hunters, their old college friend is  _ constantly  _ trying to get me and my mom to leave my dad for him, and my sister likes to psychoanalyze everyone in the house totally at random.” he smirked “And that’s not even the  _ half  _ of it.”

This got a genuine chuckle out of the older lady. “That sounds very exciting indeed. You do have to tell me more. I do love a good story.”

Danny shrugged with a nod. “Sure. I’ve got  _ plenty  _ of those.”

It is later that evening with Danny sitting on a metal counter while Matilda goes through a checklist of food supplies that Danny learns she hasn’t been able to speak to her son in years because of his wife cutting their connections off, and she just found out last night that he had a daughter a few years ago she didn’t know about. And how she’s afraid she’ll never get to meet her or see her son again. After a few comforting words and the story of the hotdogs coming to life (told in a light-hearted, exasperated tone rather than the horror-movie one he usually goes for) she’s back to smiling and laughing.

As they both go to leave, she hands him a brownie from the batch that she made for tomorrow's lunch before going on her way. When Danny bites into it he finds the flavor normal, not all that sweet because of the schools health regulations but better than most of the cafeteria food by far, with just a hint of joy in the back of his mind.

He smiles around the treat and makes his way home.


	34. A Letter From Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short letter to home about one young boys troubles at a haunted camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None

Dear dad,

Camp was a mistake. I know I told you a thousand times that I didn’t want to go, and yet here I am. Although that story about how the bonfire got out of control while you were a camper is what brought me here, this is just too much!  
You never told me this place was haunted too!  
So now here I am, your precious son lost in the woods that are filled with ghosts because the counselor got scared and ran away. I’m cold, covered in bug bites, and getting hungry. I’m not scared though! It’s just some stupid ghosts. I'm more worried about the rain freezing me before I can get back to the main building. It was still funny to see some of them run off like they do in the movies from the ghosts though.  
Did you know people could actually be afraid of them like that? I sure didn’t.  
I think I saw Phantom too, which is cool. But I still want to go home. What’s the difference anyway beside the abundance of dirt and no cell reception? This note probably won’t even get to you before I get home anyway.  
Maybe Phantom can give me a lift before he leaves.  
But I hate this place, I’m never coming back again! Archery was kind of cool, but everything else I’d rather just be home in my room for the whole summer.  
Can’t you please take some pity on your poor child?  
Whatever. I see the main lodge up ahead now so I’m done writing this stupid letter.

Your cold and angry son, Davis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He grew up in Amity where ghosts are the norm, so he always thought that those people afraid of them were the weird ones.
> 
> Also, not really an oc. Just wanted someone not from the main cast and did a random name generator for the end
> 
> Also also, Just a filler chapter! Next one is longer with more of a story to it, promise. (Still counts as day 34's though)


End file.
